Xenophobia
by Aka-tan
Summary: SPOILERS ! Après avoir rétabli la vérité sur Hillys, notre trio d'aventuriers profite d'un repos bien mérité. Mais un événement advenant au sein même du Phare va les replonger dans une aventure.
1. Home Sweet Home

Hello le monde ! (:  
>Il manque de fanfics BG&amp;E françaises on dirait... j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire. C'est une fiction qui sera plus ou moins longue, j'espère la faire tenir en 15 chapitres...<br>Oui, je sais qu'il y a un BGE 2 en préparation... mais cette fic sert un peu de BGE 2. Elle se situe donc après Beyond Good and Evil.  
>La grande question est : Y a-t-il des lecteurs de fanfics BGE ? Si oui, faites-le moi savoir en reviewant ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Home Sweet Home<strong>

Le Refuge du Phare Sud n'avait jamais été aussi vivant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Jade, Double H et Pey'j étaient rentrés de leur mission sur Sélène. L'aide de l'armée Hillyenne et de nombreux habitants avait permis sa restauration complète. La plupart des enfants avaient regagnés leur domicile, leurs parents ayant été sauvés des griffes des DomZ et des Sections Alpha, mais certains n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Yoa et Pablo en étaient restés orphelins. Les autres, comme Zaza, Kip, Fehn ou encore Oumi, rendaient souvent visite à Jade, venant passer un week-end au Phare afin de retrouver leurs « grande sœur » et amis. D'autres enfants avaient rejoint le refuge. La fin de la guerre contre les DomZ ne signifiait malheureusement pas pour autant la fin de l'orphelinat. L'ambiance au sein du phare demeurait bonne malgré le malheur récent dont avaient été frappés les enfants.

Les anciens pensionnaires du phare n'étaient pas les seuls à rendre visite à Jade et Pey'j. Double H venait régulièrement retrouver ses amis et collègues du réseau IRIS. Toujours accompagné de sa fidèle armure – et accessoirement de son manuel Carlson & Peeters – il n'avait pas perdu sa fidélité au réseau IRIS, ni son courage et ses qualités d'espion.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de notre héroïne Hillyenne. Elle pouvait s'adonner plus que jamais à sa passion de toujours : la photographie. Jade Reportage & Co se portait à merveille. L'entreprise était sollicitée par de nombreuses autres, malgré les craintes de Jade. Après avoir dûment rempli sa tâche de répertorier toutes les espèces animales d'Hillys pour le centre scientifique, la jeune reporter avait craint une nouvelle crise… Au contraire, elle avait reçu plusieurs requêtes de différentes firmes d'Hillys, comme le Zebra Hôtel qui avait besoin de photos de bonne qualité de ses chambres. Une mission simple sans aucun danger, mais qui avait permis à Jade de se faire facilement de l'argent. Le centre scientifique l'avait recontactée pour diverses enquêtes sur la faune et la flore d'Hillys, notamment un reportage sur la _Megaptera Borealis_, longtemps considérée comme une vulgaire légende de pêcheurs. Jade était maintenant une photographe reconnue sur Hillys, mais aussi une excellente coureuse aux courses de la cité. Avec tout cela, elle restait encore tout à fait disponible pour le réseau IRIS en cas de besoin.

Son entourage se portait, de manière générale, à merveille, hormis l'un deux : Pey'j. À leur retour de la base lunaire, Pey'j avait découvert un virus DomZ hérissé sur sa main. De peur d'inquiéter sa nièce, il ne l'en avait pas informée. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit virus, aussi s'était-il dit qu'il allait très bien pouvoir vivre avec, et que, par chance, il allait finir par disparaître. Le cacher à Jade n'était pas des plus faciles mais il y parvenait. Jade n'avait émis aucun soupçon quant à cela. C'était exactement ce que souhaitait Pey'j : ne surtout pas affoler sa nièce. Elle avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses éprouvantes ces derniers temps pour en endurer de nouvelles. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, et Pey'j, ayant une petite idée de l'origine de ce virus, savait que lui en faire part aurait l'effet opposé à cela. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce problème, il se sentait plus facilement fatigué lors de ses travaux de bricolage ou ressentait des maux de tête fréquents, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Notre oncle préféré était un dur, et refusait de démontrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et puis, en tant que chef du réseau IRIS, ce n'était pas une simple bactérie extraterrestre qui allait l'empêcher de vivre !

Un aboiement de chien se fit entendre. On put bientôt apercevoir un énorme chien blanc courant à travers la plaine, poursuivi par une jeune femme de 20 ans vêtue de vert. Le vent soufflait fort en cette fin de journée et empêchait une progression rapide des deux acteurs de cette scène banale. La jeune femme finit par se jeter sur le chien, les faisant rouler tous deux sur quelques mètres avant de ralentir, rires et aboiements mêlés. La demoiselle put enfin extirper de la gueule de son fidèle compagnon l'objet convoité : un set de PODs.

- Waf ! s'exclama-t-elle, toujours en riant. Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de me piquer des trucs ? Celui-là, je venais de l'acheter…

Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, projetant des rais de lumière orangée sur les visages heureux des habitants du Phare. Jade – vous l'aurez reconnue – entendit des pas derrière elle. Ils venaient d'en bas.

- Le sac à puces a encore essayé de faire son héros ? demanda Pey'j, qui revenait du hangar.

- Oui… Sur du matériel neuf, en plus. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas trop de dégâts…

Pey'j aida sa nièce à se relever et donna une petite tape sur la tête du chien. Les deux compagnons regagnèrent le phare : il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Le phare, qui venait d'être restauré, sentait le neuf, et était encore plus moderne qu'auparavant. Il offrait un plus grand confort de vie, au bénéfice de tous. Pey'j, fidèle à lui-même, se plaignait souvent que le hangar et son atelier n'eussent pas été rénovés, eux aussi, ce qui faisait sourire Jade. Elle savait très bien que si ces deux pièces avaient été détruites, personne ne serait là à ce jour. Elle se doutait bien que Pey'j le savait aussi, ce pourquoi elle ne jugeait pas utile de le signaler.

- Nous… à table, dit Yoa, qui parlait de mieux en mieux.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Pey'j. J'commençais vraiment à avoir la dalle !

Jade rit légèrement et s'installa autour d'une petite table en forme de losange. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Pey'j, Yoa et les orphelins arrivés récemment. Le dernier à s'attabler fut Pablo, qui avait préparé à manger. Il servit un plat à base de fraises qui ravit tout le foyer. Pablo était un excellent cuisinier et cultivateur de fruits. Yoa, quant à elle, était une puéricultrice née. Elle s'occupait des orphelins avec une grande facilité, malgré la barrière de la langue. Jade avait de la chance de l'avoir avec elle pour s'occuper des enfants. La jeune fille créait des histoires extraordinaires qu'elle demandait à Jade de traduire – par le biais de Secundo – pour les raconter aux enfants. Un jour, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle souhaiterait travailler pour Hillys TV, créer des séries… Jade l'encourageait : il y en avait peu en ce moment. En réalité, les créateurs étaient très peu nombreux sur Hillys. Tout était établi depuis quelques années, il n'y avait quasiment pas de nouveautés. Tous incitaient les jeunes à inventer de nouvelles choses, surtout les membres de l'armée Hillyenne et du réseau IRIS. L'état se devait de présenter de nouveaux projets, rien que pour redorer le blason de la planète, et Jade percevait en Yoa une étincelle que seuls quelques privilégiés avaient… c'était sans doute dû à ses origines. Elle n'était pas Hillyenne, et la planète d'où elle venait était sûrement plus avancée qu'Hillys dans la technologie ou autre. Jade avait d'ailleurs proposé à Yoa de retourner sur sa planète si elle le souhaitait, mais elle avait refusé. Jade était devenue sa grande sœur, et elle avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un grand nombre d'enfants, au phare.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme tous les soirs. Les pensionnaires avaient juste eu l'impression d'avoir énormément d'espace pour manger. En effet, ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger à beaucoup plus : ces derniers temps, Fehn, Oumi et Zaza venaient toujours manger avec eux, sans oublier Double H qui prenait beaucoup de place à cause de son armure. C'était le premier soir où il n'y avait personne depuis quelques jours.

Jade et Pey'j mirent au lit les plus jeunes enfants, avant de rejoindre les grands au salon. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé et finirent leur soirée tranquillement, comme tous les soirs.

Dans le Phare s'était donc installée une sorte de routine. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette chaîne qui se répétait chaque jour, sans élément perturbateur. Pey'j continuait à cacher son virus, Jade poursuivait ses reportages photos, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Le lendemain, Jade se réveilla de bonne heure pour rendre visite au garage Mammago. Elle voulait voir s'ils vendaient quelques pièces qui amélioreraient son vaisseau ou son hovercraft. Elle pensait aussi aller dans le quartier piéton pour aller voir des amis, comme Nouri, ou Chico. La matinée se terminerait avec un point au réseau IRIS, puis elle rentrerait chez elle pour midi. Jade aimait sa nouvelle vie… Calme, sans courir à droite à gauche derrière des DomZ ou des Sections Alpha… Elle se sentait enfin vivante ! Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle signala à Pey'j qu'elle serait de retour pour midi et descendit au hangar pour monter dans l'hovercraft. Son petit SX350 s'était bien sorti de toutes les attaques DomZ subies quelques mois plus tôt. Elle utilisa tout de même le set de PODs acheté la veille pour lui refaire une santé avant de passer au garage.

Quand Jade sortit de chez elle et vit s'étendre Hillys devant ses yeux, elle fut emparée d'un petit sentiment de fierté. C'était en partie grâce à elle que sa planète avait survécu. Hillys détruite aurait été un terrible gâchis… une si belle planète. Jade l'adorait et ne voulait même pas envisager l'idée de déménager.

Le garage Mammago se dessina à l'horizon. Jade en prit la direction et déboucha dans l'entrée, accueillie immédiatement par de la musique reggae.

- Eeeeeh ! Jade ! Ca faisait longtemps ! salua Issam.

- Et oui, Issam, dit Jade en sautant de son véhicule. Vous avez du stock ?

- Bien sûr qu'on en a, Jade. Mais on n'accepte toujours que les perles…

- T'inquiète pas, je le sais bien.

Jade s'éloigna en souriant. Cette famille de rhinos était vraiment adorable, mais elle se demandait comment leur commerce roulait toujours. Après tout, le « trafic » de perles était illégal. Mais, tant qu'ils continuaient à vendre, Jade était contente : à nouveau, sans eux, Hillys ne serait plus. Sans le savoir, énormément d'Hillyens avaient collaboré à la survie de leur planète. Jade aimerait tant les remercier, mais, par souci de confidentialité, elle ne le faisait pas. IRIS se devait de garder l'anonymat.

Jade, après avoir dit bonjour à Babukar et Haïlé, déambula à travers le garage. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'alléchant… pratiquement que des pièces de rechange. Elle s'arrêta tout de même au distributeur pour acheter un Starkos et une boîte de KBups et retourna dans son hovercraft.

La jeune photographe navigua vers la cité à toute allure. Contrairement aux rhinos de Mammago, elle adorait la vitesse. Malheureusement, la ville ne lui permettait pas tellement d'aller à son allure… elle risquait trop de percuter un autre véhicule. Jade avait déjà dû payer deux amendes : l'une pour être rentrée dans un autre hovercraft, et l'autre après une attaque DomZ, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait tiré sur un bateau de pêcheurs par inadvertance.

L'hovercraft accosta au quartier piéton. Jade en descendit et partit à la recherche de Chico, qui n'avait pas dérogé à ses habitudes. Le petit, même après avoir retrouvé ses parents, continuait à vagabonder toute la journée dans le quartier piéton. Il était connu de tous. Jade tourna pendant une demi-heure, sans le trouver. Elle n'y prêta pas grande attention : c'était tout à fait probable qu'il ne sorte pas ce jour-là. Jade emprunta alors le chemin de l'Akuda Bar, guidée par le fameux « Propaganda » caractérisant l'établissement.

- Salut, Mo.

- Jade ! Je te sers quoi ?

- Oh, rien… Je ne reste pas longtemps.

Avant de monter la rampe menant au premier étage, Jade se fit appeler par Francis, qui lui proposait encore de parier la perle. Le requin en avait trouvé une autre et l'affichait comme un trophée de guerre, à ses risques et périls. Jade nota l'absence de Rufus aux côtés de Seven… D'ordinaire, les deux buvaient toujours quelque chose, surtout à cette heure-là.

À peine Jade était-elle arrivée au premier que s'éleva la voix de Belles-Mirettes. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment faisait-il pour savoir que c'était elle.

- Comment va notre sauveuse ?

- Au top. Ils sont là ?

- Comme toujours, répondit Belles-Mirettes en désignant la chambre n°3.

Jade entra dans la pièce et utilisa le passage secret de l'armoire. La musique s'estompa peu à peu mais resta, comme une toile de fond. Nino fut le premier à voir Jade.

- Salut ! Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

- Je viens voir s'il y a des nouvelles…

- Mademoiselle Jade !

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un large sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Double H était bien là… elle ne pensait pas le trouver ici. Il devait se tramer quelque chose de louche pour que leur instinct les mène là. Hahn se tourna vers Jade et lui demanda d'approcher.

- Il se passe quelque chose, oui… Après, il s'agit peut-être d'une coïncidence. Mais ça mérite notre attention. Trois personnes sont portées disparues sur Hillys.

Jade pensa immédiatement à Chico et Rufus.

- Meï est partie enquêter. Elle n'a pas vos capacités d'investigation, mais elle devrait s'en sortir, dit Hahn en désignant Double H et Jade. Nous lui avons simplement demandé de faire une recherche sur les personnes disparues. Elle n'encourt aucun risque.

Double H parut soulagé.

- Je vous recontacterai s'il s'agit en effet d'une histoire louche. A bientôt, de toute façon.

Jade quitta le repaire IRIS accompagnée de Double H. Elle lui proposa de manger sur place, ce qu'ils firent. La jeune reporter prévint son oncle et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Une heure et demie passa et, avant de quitter le quartier piéton, Jade alla voir Nouri. La jeune femme vendait toujours les produits de son jardin, et les affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Mieux, en tout cas, que lors de la guerre contre les DomZ. En réalité, tous les commerces marchaient mieux depuis la fin de la guerre… c'était normal.

- Hello Nouri. Ca va de ton côté ?

- Très bien. J'espère que c'est pareil pour toi.

Jade acquiesça.

- Au fait, Jade. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. Je reste toujours ici.

- T'en fais pas. Mais ne bosse pas trop, hein ?

- Non, non, je t'assure… et puis, j'aime mon métier, alors…

Jade la comprenait parfaitement. Son métier de photographe – et, par extension, d'agent au réseau IRIS – pouvait la mettre en grand danger, mais elle continuait à l'exercer, parce qu'elle adorait ça. Nouri, c'était un peu pareil… à la différence que son métier à elle n'était pas bien dangereux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir et Jade rejoignit Double H pour le ramener chez lui. Il vivait dans un loft au centre d'Hillys.

- Merci du transport, M'oiselle Jade. Nous nous recroiserons bientôt.

- Pas de quoi. Assistance au binôme, dit Jade avec un petit sourire.

Double H avait sans doute essayé de sourire, mais il n'y parvint jamais. Jade le comprit tout de même et ne s'attarda pas. Il fallait rentrer au phare. Elle avait dit y être avant la sieste des petits. Elle n'hésita pas à aller plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour rejoindre le refuge. Le phare, point culminant de Hillys, se dressait à quelques mètres à peine. Elle s'engouffra dans le hangar et monta vite à l'étage. La plaine était étrangement vide. Les événements passés resurgirent dans sa mémoire et la firent s'inquiéter. Où étaient-ils passés ? Jade se calma… elle n'avait pas encore vu l'intérieur du phare.

À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil que Yoa accourut.

- Jade ! Pablo… pas… venu.

- Quoi ?

- Il parti, deux heures. Pas revenu.

Jade était inquiète… Pablo ne serait sûrement pas du genre à fuguer. Elle sortit rapidement du phare et courut sur la corniche. Il n'y était pas. Jade fouilla tout le phare et ses alentours, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite… Mais aucune trace de Pablo. Avec un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre, elle remonta dans son hovercraft et fouilla avec inquiétude les eaux qui bordaient le phare. Peut-être qu'il était tombé depuis la corniche… Heureusement, cette idée fut rapidement démentie. Jade n'en était pas pour autant rassurée. Elle remonta, une grimace déformant son fin visage, et secoua lentement la tête à l'intention de Pey'j et Yoa.

Pablo avait bel et bien disparu.


	2. Unacceptable Losses

Bonjour à tous (?) ! Après une période de feuille blanche, j'ai enfin réussi à vous pondre la suite de _Xenophobia_. Elle est d'une longueur à peu près égale au premier chapitre, malheureusement... J'espère que je parviendrai à vous faire des chapitres plus longs et surtout, surtout, réussir à écrire 15 chapitres !  
>Allez, je ne parle pas plus, et place à la lecture ! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Unacceptable Losses<span>**

Ce fut comme si le sang de Jade s'était glacé. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une fois de plus l'un de ses petits protégés. Elle tomba dans les bras de Pey'j, qui dut faire preuve d'habileté pour que son virus ne fût pas visible. Yoa ne savait plus trop où se mettre, elle aussi se sentait coupable. Les enfants étaient déjà au lit pour la sieste… La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Pablo, c'était deux heures plus tôt. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper de sa plantation de fraises. Pey'j et Yoa ne s'étaient pas souciés de lui : c'était le plus âgé des enfants du phare. Et pourtant… maintenant qu'il avait disparu, était-ce un critère valable pour l'avoir laissé sans surveillance ?

- Pey'j… je m'en veux tellement…

- Dis pas ça, Jade ! Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'étais pas là. C'est à moi que revient…

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive. Je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour prendre soin des enfants…

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jade. Elle se retourna : c'était Yoa. Cette dernière secoua lentement la tête, ce qui rassura un peu Jade. Yoa, l'excellente gardienne d'enfants, lui assurait qu'elle faisait très bien son travail. Cela suffit à faire décocher un sourire à la reporter. Elle desserra son étreinte sur son oncle et se redressa. Rester ici sans rien faire ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait agir. Elle repensa à ce que Hahn lui avait dit. Trois personnes portées disparues… Chico, Rufus, et maintenant Pablo… Jade avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Elle retourna sur la corniche, là où Pablo faisait pousser ses fraises. En écartant les plants, Jade découvrit avec un pincement au cœur la paire de lunettes du jeune orphelin. Elle les ramassa et les apporta auprès de Pey'j et Yoa. Les yeux de celle-ci s'humidifièrent.

La radio signala un flash spécial. Pey'j et Jade s'élancèrent, désirant en savoir plus.

« Alerte : 7 personnes portées disparues sur Hillys. La nature de ces disparitions n'a pas encore été identifiée. »

Le chiffre avait augmenté de quatre. Une migraine s'empara alors de notre héroïne. Et si tout recommençait ? Une nouvelle guerre contre les DomZ s'engendrait-elle ? Pire encore : et si tout était de sa faute ? Les paroles du prêtre DomZ restaient ancrées dans son esprit, et l'inquiétaient. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était une femme épanouie, sans contraintes… À présent, tout redevenait comme avant. Pey'j le ressentait bien, lui aussi, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait bien fait de ne pas parler de sa bactérie DomZ à sa nièce. Si la disparition de Pablo, n'incluant aucune responsabilité de sa part, la mettait dans un tel état, le virus déclencherait en Jade un sentiment de culpabilité immense.

Jade sentit quelque chose vibrer dans son S-A-C. Elle venait de recevoir un mail. C'était Hahn et cela ne la surprenait pas.

_« Shauni, vient nous rejoindre où tu sais au plus vite. »_

- J'y vais, Pey'j. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Elle s'adressait au chef du réseau IRIS, mais elle avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte. Pour elle, Pey'j était son oncle adoré, et pas son supérieur. Tout était trop étrange, ces temps-ci.

Jade courut au hangar et sauta dans son hovercraft, après un message d'encouragement de son oncle. Sur la route de la cité, elle craignit une attaque DomZ à tout moment. Cette impression que l'histoire se reproduisait lui était particulièrement désagréable. C'était comme si tout le travail effectué quelques mois plus tôt avait été vain. Vexant et désespérant à la fois.

Elle arriva tel un zombie dans le quartier piéton. Son esprit était ailleurs. Ses jambes la conduisirent jusqu'à l'Akuda Bar. Tout ce bruit lui faisait mal au crâne. Mo, le serveur, ne semblait pas voir que Jade n'était pas dans son état normal : il lui proposa même un Tord-Boyaux. Elle refusa poliment et monta la rampe qui la mena face à Belles-Mirettes.

- On n'attend plus que toi !

D'habitude, la voix de son collègue faisait toujours sourire Jade. Mais là, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Jade entra dans sa chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée et fit pivoter l'armoire, arrivant ainsi dans le repaire IRIS. En effet, tous y étaient déjà, la regardant d'un air grave.

- Ah, Jade. Meï est rentrée de son enquête. Elle a un compte-rendu à nous faire. Double H et toi allez être envoyés en mission plus tard.

Jade hocha la tête. Non seulement elle voulait retrouver Pablo, mais l'idée d'enquêter à nouveau avec Double H lui plaisait. Cela allait très certainement lui rappeler les événements passés mais… il était trop tard pour éviter ça. Et plus vite elle agissait, plus vite elle reviendrait à sa vie normale.

Meï fut le centre d'attention de toute l'assemblée. Elle était encore toute tremblotante. Pour quelqu'un qui s'occupait généralement de rédiger des MDisks, établir une enquête qui engendrait des risques n'était pas une mince affaire. La mission de Meï n'avait pourtant pas été des plus difficiles : son but avait simplement été de rassembler des informations sur les personnes disparues.

- J'ai fait une découverte intéressante, dit-elle. Les trois victimes – à présent sept – sont toutes des humains. Il semblerait donc que quelqu'un – ou un groupe de personnes – ait quelque chose contre les Homo Sapiens sur Hillys.

Un tel discours prononcé par la seule personne présente qui n'était pas un humain faisait froid dans le dos. Tous échangèrent un regard inquiet. Evidemment, ils ne portaient aucune accusation sur Meï, mais chacun se savait vulnérable. Jade prit alors la parole, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas vu Rufus, ni ce matin, ni en revenant.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que des humains ?

- Certaine. J'ai même les noms, assura Meï en sortant une liste de personnes.

D'un même mouvement, Jade et Double H s'approchèrent de la table centrale pour observer les noms. Jade reconnut celui de Pablo, et également celui de Chico. Rob, le taximan, avait aussi disparu. Mais pas de Rufus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais une absence à signaler, Jade ? demanda doucement Meï.

- Et bien… je n'ai pas vu Rufus, et… il traîne toujours à l'Akuda Bar dans cette tranche d'heure. Il pourrait faire partie des victimes.

- Négatif, infirma Double H. Je l'ai vu en venant, dans le quartier piéton.

Jade ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette affaire louche. Rufus passait le plus clair de son temps aux courses ou à l'Akuda Bar. Et comme Jade savait qu'il n'y avait pas de courses ce jour-là, elle avait pensé qu'il devrait être à la table habituelle, à côté de Seven. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de ceci : tout le monde pouvait changer ses habitudes, après tout.

Ce fut à Hahn de reprendre les commandes. Meï s'effaça un peu, comme souvent, et Hahn se redressa. Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

- Double H, Shauni, c'est à vous que revient cette mission.

Le fait de se faire appeler Shauni signalait à Jade qu'elle était déjà en mission. Elle se concentra d'avantage.

- Il faut découvrir ce qui se trame. Et vite, car à mon avis, s'il s'agit bien d'actions racistes, les malfaiteurs devraient se débarrasser rapidement des victimes.

Un frisson parcourut Jade. Si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, Pablo, Chico, Rob et quatre autres innocents allaient mourir.

- Découvrez d'abord qui s'occupe de ces enlèvements. Ensuite, trouvez leur lieu d'action et libérez les victimes. Débrouillez-vous pour mettre fin à leurs actes.

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard complice. Le « débrouillez-vous » était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et ça, ils le savaient bien. Jade et Double H se mirent au travail directement. Celle-ci n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer les recherches. Elle devait se l'avouer… elle comptait uniquement sur Double H pour la guider dans cette quête. Maintenant, il était question de savoir si son collègue savait où aller et comment procéder. Son expérience devrait la rassurer, et pourtant, à leur sortie du repaire IRIS, il ne bougea point. Jade n'osa rien dire ni faire, même si montrer son manque d'initiative la dérangeait quelque peu. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait terrassé le prêtre DomZ en personne !

Du côté du refuge du phare sud, l'ambiance était tendue. Les petits dormaient, ignorant encore de la disparition de celui qui jouait pour eux le rôle de grand frère, et Pey'j et Yoa étaient assis dans le salon, fixant le sol. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Mais les deux ne s'inquiétaient pas pour la même personne, ce qui gênait un peu Pey'j. Yoa, bien sûr, craignait pour la vie de son ami, alors que Pey'j s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour sa nièce adorée. Il s'en voulait de ne presque pas tenir compte de la disparition de Pablo, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dicter ses propres émotions. Le mieux était de garder cela pour lui et s'enfermer dans son angoisse. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Jade était encore trop jeune pour être membre du réseau IRIS… Il en avait parlé à Hahn, mais ce dernier était sûr du talent de son agente. Pey'j aussi était conscient du potentiel de sa nièce, mais il voulait avant tout la protéger.

Soudain, Pey'j ressentit les symptômes du virus qui l'infectait. Il fut pris de vertiges, mais tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher à Yoa. Il prétexta un besoin pressant pour quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son atelier pour s'isoler. Aussitôt, un mal de tête cuisant s'empara de lui, comme s'il s'était reçu un coup de massue. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir avec ce virus ? Il était submergé par le doute. Il écarta ses doigts pour examiner la bactérie. S'il posait sa main dessus, il pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. L'excroissance brillait d'une lueur verdâtre. Si Jade voyait ça… elle s'en voudrait mortellement.

Des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre. Pey'j remonta au phare, découvrant que Yoa avait déjà quitté son poste près de la cheminée pour se rendre dans la chambre des petits. Il rejoignit la jeune orpheline. Yoa tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon, Gips, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt calme. En réalité, on ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

- Quoi va mal, Gips ? demanda Yoa d'une voix douce.

- J-J'ai peur, répondit-il entre deux sanglots.

Pey'j et Yoa échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… sais pas.

Les inquiétudes du petit garçon n'étaient pas du tout annonciatrices de bonnes nouvelles. Certes, il ne savait pas que Pablo avait disparu, mais le fait qu'il eût des visions n'était pas à proscrire. Pey'j baissa le regard, anxieux. Il se faisait vieux, et ne pensait pas pouvoir agir sur le terrain comme le faisaient Jade et Double H. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il s'en voulait autant.

Jade et Double H descendaient lentement la rampe de l'Akuda Bar. La jeune reporter s'efforçait de rester toujours derrière son ami, pour ne pas avoir à trouver rapidement une solution. Malheureusement, elle voyait que Double H ne réagissait pas non plus. Il finit d'ailleurs par se tourner vers elle et dire, d'une voix désolée :

- Navré, Mademoiselle Jade, mais je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer les recherches. Et c'est affreux, car, sauf votre respect, j'ai plus d'expérience que vous, et…

- C'est bon, Double H. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… je ne sais pas non plus…

Les deux agents restèrent là, sans rien dire, chacun honteux de la situation. Hahn leur avait bien dit d'agir rapidement… chaque minute comptait, et ils en avaient déjà perdu beaucoup. Jade se mit à réfléchir plus vite. Les victimes étaient toutes des humains… Meï avait déjà rencontré leurs familles, aussi ce n'était pas la première chose à faire. Mais comment trouver qui était responsable de tout ça ? Jade se souvint tout à coup que Pablo avait disparu au bord de la corniche. Pour qu'aucun habitant du phare ne remarque son enlèvement, l'agresseur devait sans doute venir des airs, ou des eaux. Jade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que les DomZ étaient les seuls coupables de ces actions racistes. Ces créatures, capables de voler et possédant des congénères aquatiques, auraient pu capturer Pablo au bord de la corniche très aisément.

Elle fit part de sa théorie à son collègue, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Les DomZ, sans l'aide d'un traître, ne parviendraient pas à atteindre Hillys… surtout après la dernière guerre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient responsables.

- Bon, alors je n'ai vraiment aucune idée, dit Jade, qui commençait presque à s'énerver.

Les paroles de Nouri lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. « Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. Je reste toujours ici. » Peut-être qu'elle avait aperçu des choses inhabituelles, elle qui passait toute la journée sur la place de la Fontaine. Les deux agents du réseau IRIS s'élancèrent hors de l'Akuda Bar pour aller questionner la jeune femme.


	3. Thoughtful Reflections

J'ai bouclé ce 3ème chapitre avec énormément de peine. J'espère que le résultat n'en est pas trop décevant... Pour ma part, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, mais c'est aussi celui dont je suis le moins fière. Contradiction quand tu nous tiens ! x) Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Thoughtful Reflections<strong>

L'ambiance changea dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de l'Akuda Bar. La musique était audible, mais très peu, seulement une rumeur. En revanche, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la foule. Des rires, des exclamations, des pas. Un mélange de paroles constant faisait office de fond sonore, et il était bon pour tous de ne plus entendre les déblatérations du commandant Kehck sur les écrans géants. Seulement, Jade avait fortement l'impression que des événements similaires allaient bientôt arriver.

Depuis la sortie de l'Akuda Bar, on pouvait apercevoir en contrebas l'étal de Nouri. Jade en prit la direction assez rapidement, suivie de près par Double H. Elle ralentit à quelques mètres de l'étal et s'approcha plus lentement. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas donner l'impression d'un interrogatoire à son amie.

- Oh, Jade ! Te revoilà.

- En effet. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Compte sur moi !

- Aurais-tu aperçu quelque chose d'inhabituel, ici ?

Nouri se mit à réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, elle répondit par la négative, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les deux compagnons. Jade lança un regard inquiet à Double H, puis, avant de quitter les lieux, acheta un Starkos à son amie comme pour la dédommager. Jade se tourna vers son collègue et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de dépit. Embarrassés, les deux agents prirent la direction du bar. Tous deux étaient cependant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre au repaire IRIS sans aucune information, et aussi peu de temps après en être sortis. Ceci les fit se résigner.

- On ne peut pas y retourner ! Rien que pour notre dignité…

- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Jade, mais d'un autre côté… On ne sait pas où aller, ni que faire.

- Je sais, je sais… rétorqua Jade d'un ton irrité. Mais on perd du temps si reste ici sans…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui provoqua un regard interrogateur chez Double H.

- Rufus ! Sa disparition m'intrigue… Si on allait voir aux courses ?

- J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait pas de courses, aujourd'hui ?

- Justement… S'il s'y passe des choses louches, c'est sans doute maintenant !

Jade voyait bien que son collègue n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais elle jugeait que c'était son plan qu'il fallait mener à bien, du moins pour l'instant. Au moins, ils avaient une destination, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ça n'était pas le cas. Les deux agents se rendirent donc à l'hovercraft de Jade et y entrèrent. Quand ils quittèrent le quartier piéton, ils débouchèrent dans le canal principal, étonnamment calme. C'était comme si tout le monde avait congé. Seulement quelques voitures volantes traversaient la cité, et Jade pouvait naviguer tranquillement sans se soucier de la circulation. Tout ceci était sans doute dû au beau temps qui régnait ce jour-là. Malheureusement, Jade et Double H n'étaient pas là pour visiter la ville – qu'ils connaissaient déjà assez bien, de toute manière – mais pour accomplir leur mission. L'hovercraft fonça tout droit vers les courses, et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Le hall central, sans la voix de stentor habituelle ni musique, donnait la chair de poule. Jade en avait le cœur net, quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait par là. Son opinion n'était pas du tout partagée par Double H, mais elle était sûre d'elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers la course n°2, la préférée de Rufus.

Au lieu de s'engager à toute vitesse comme elle en avait l'habitude en ces lieux, elle procéda lentement, examinant chaque recoin, aidée malgré tout par Double H. Le début de la course se déroulant essentiellement sur l'eau, le déplacement en hovercraft y était très facile. Après avoir observé les moindres recoins de la piste aquatique, les deux compagnons arrivèrent lentement à la falaise de la course n°2.

- Mademoiselle Jade ! Regardez ! s'exclama Double H en pointant du doigt l'énorme canalisation au-dessus d'eux.

Jade donna un coup de frein et leva les yeux. Rufus était debout au milieu d'un cercle de quatre ou cinq Crochax. Elle s'élança hors du véhicule, suivie de près par Double H, et chercha un moyen de venir en aide au requin. Elle repéra sur sa gauche des plateformes sur lesquelles sauter pour parvenir à son but. Seul bémol : elles n'étaient accessibles que pour elle, Double H étant trop imposant pour se coller au rebord. Celui-ci s'en excusa, mais Jade lui affirma que de simples Crochax n'allaient pas lui causer trop de soucis. Elle avait vu bien pire.

Le plus rapidement possible, elle gravit les rochers et rejoignit Rufus. Aussitôt, elle dégaina son daï-jo et se lança à l'assaut des insectes géants. Après une lutte ridicule comparée à certaines vécues dans le passé, elle en vint à bout et se tourna vers Rufus, tout sourire. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup le requin, mais il ne méritait pas non plus d'être dévoré par une bande de Crochax.

La réaction du requin n'était cependant pas celle à laquelle Jade se serait attendue.

- Ah ben bravo ! Merci, vraiment ! Idiote ! s'exclama-t-il, toutes dents dehors.

- La prochaine fois, Rufus, tu te débrouilleras seul pour t'occuper de ces monstres… J'apprécie l'accueil, vraiment.

- Très bien, parfait. Justement, j'essayais de les dress… Enfin, bon, de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le changement de ton soudain de son interlocuteur n'avait pas échappé à notre héroïne. Elle l'observa d'un air suspicieux.

- Bon, monsieur le râleur, on te ramène ou tu restes encore là ?

- Et bien je vais rester là ! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne te répondrai pas !

Rufus n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Jade s'éloignait déjà. Elle sauta de rebord en rebord et rejoignit Double H, qui l'interrogea sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Rapidement, elle lui raconta que le requin n'avait pas l'air très heureux qu'elle soit venue à son secours.

De retour dans l'hovercraft en direction de la fin de la course, Jade tenta de persuader Double H qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vu tout faux.

- Rufus m'a dit qu'il essayait de dresser des Crochax ! C'est quand même bizarre, non ?

- Mademoiselle Jade, Rufus a toujours été mêlé de près ou de loin à des histoires louches. C'est bien lui qui voulait dévorer une famille en moins de 10 secondes ! Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit lié à ces disparitions.

Jade préféra ne pas en rajouter. Elle ne voulait pas créer de débat entre elle et son ami, mais n'abandonnait pas.

Les enfants du Phare s'étaient éveillés, rendant Pey'j et Yoa complètement débordés. Celle-ci devait courir entre la chambre et la cuisine, pour aller chercher les goûters des petits ou d'autres caprices d'enfants. Pey'j était occupé à réparer le mobile du benjamin du refuge, tandis que deux petits couraient autour de lui en criant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il leur en collerait bien une ! Mais il devait garder sa réputation de Tonton Pey'j et son calme. C'était ça, la clé : rester _calme_.

Un aboiement retentit derrière lui, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Si le chien s'en mêlait, ça n'allait pas être possible ! Et en plus de ça, il commençait à avoir sérieusement froid, malgré le soleil éclatant qui brillait dans le ciel Hillyen. Il renifla bruyamment et continua son ouvrage, à contrecœur. Des maux de têtes cuisants l'envahissaient, pour couronner le tout.

Yoa, quant à elle, souriait, malgré la disparition de Pablo. Elle n'en avait pas informé les enfants, de peur de les inquiéter. Elle avait confiance en Jade pour le retrouver. En attendant, elle profitait d'être avec les petits, qu'elle adorait, mais autre chose attira vite son attention. Elle voyait bien que Pey'j n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait presque l'air malade… En cette saison, ça n'était pas courant. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter plus attention et se concentra surtout sur le bien-être de ses petits amours. Il était hors de question qu'un autre enfant disparaisse ! Et quand Yoa se jurait quelque chose, elle tenait parole. Jusqu'au bout.

Après leur tour aux courses, Jade et Double retournèrent à l'Akuda Bar, un peu moins honteux que plus tôt. Au moins, ils pourraient dire qu'ils avaient suivi une piste. Le jeu des palets de Francis retentissait à travers le rez-de-chaussée, se mêlant au « Propaganda » habituel. Jade se hissa sur un tabouret, au bar, et commanda à boire à Mo. Double H, quant à lui, ne prit rien mais resta auprès de sa collègue. Jade finit son verre rapidement, et ne tarda pas à remarquer Seven qui avait la tête entre les bras, avachie sur le bar. La reporter se tourna, soucieuse, vers Double H puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Contre toute attente, elle se montra plutôt froide envers elle.

- Alors, c'est plus dur quand on n'a pas son ami Rufus à ses côtés ?

- Tu parles d'un ami, répliqua Seven, la tête toujours enfouie entre ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jade, soudain plus douce.

- Je… ne peux pas le dire.

Jade et Double H échangèrent un regard. Tacitement, ils s'étaient compris : Seven en savait quelque chose sur les disparitions.

- Ne rien dire pourrait condamner Hillys, Seven. Mais bon, c'est comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Jade se détourna et prit la direction de la rampe menant au premier étage. Double H lui emboîta le pas. Ils purent remarquer que Belles-Mirettes n'était pas à son poste habituel : ils les attendaient déjà tous dans le repaire. Ni une ni deux, ils s'y rendirent et déjà, tous les regards furent braqués sur eux.

- Shauni, Double H, vous avez des infos ? demanda Hahn, avide de savoir.

- Pas grand-chose, marmonna Jade. Nous avons demandé à Nouri, la vendeuse de la place de la fontaine, si elle avait vu quelque chose d'anormal… et non.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hahn, au bord de l'énervement.

- Non, non, bien sûr. J'avais des soupçons sur Rufus, donc nous sommes allés aux courses. Là, nous l'avons vu entourés de Crochax. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais il m'en voulait d'avoir chassé les bêtes… Il a dit qu'il voulait les dresser.

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça ait un lien avec cette histoire, renchérit Double H.

- On ne sait pas, on ne sait pas, dit Hahn en commençant à faire les cent pas. Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

- Si. Seven, qui traîne souvent ici, aurait des infos sur ça. Mais elle ne veut rien nous dire.

- Bien… Essayez de lui tirer les vers du nez. En attendant, pour aujourd'hui je crois que l'on ne peut plus rien faire. Il faudrait réussir à boucler tout ça demain. Sinon…

À ces mots, un frisson parcourut notre héroïne. Si Pablo mourait, elle s'en voudrait mortellement, et s'efforcerait de trouver un foyer pour tous les autres orphelins. Elle n'était pas digne de s'occuper d'eux. Cependant, il n'était pas encore temps de réfléchir à ça. Sa priorité était de sauver ces sept personnes enlevées. Elle discuta un moment avec les autres membres du réseau IRIS puis sortit de là, accompagnée de Double H, qu'elle devait ramener chez lui. Ils quittèrent la chambre trois, descendirent, et aussitôt Seven accourut vers eux. Jade sursauta, et se retint de la réprimander. L'état de détresse qu'on pouvait lire à travers ses lunettes était plus important que l'effet de surprise qu'elle leur avait causé.

- S'il vous plaît… Faites quelque chose ! Faites quelque chose… Voilà… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est… TOLI RION.

Un ange passa. Ce fut un moment où Jade fut à la fois interloquée et sur le point d'éclater de rire. Elle regarda Double H, et sentit qu'il était sans doute dans le même cas qu'elle. Ils se reprirent et remercièrent Seven, en promettant de tout faire pour régler ce problème. Après avoir salué Mo une dernière fois, ils quittèrent le bar puis le quartier piéton, pour remonter dans le fidèle hovercraft de Jade.

Sur le chemin du retour, la déclaration de Seven fut le seul sujet de conversation.

- TOLI RION ! C'est peut-être une langue étrangère, supposa Jade.

- Possible. Ou le nom d'une personne.

- Je devrais demander à Yoa, elle sait peut-être ce que ça signifie. Ca ressemble beaucoup à sa langue.

- C'est une bonne idée. Pour ma part, je vais aussi y réfléchir cette nuit, annonça Double H.

Peu après, le véhicula s'arrêta devant le loft de l'ex-sergent de l'armée hillyenne et il en descendit, remerciant encore Jade pour le transport. Cette journée avait été étrange. Jade avait l'impression d'avoir vécu deux jours plutôt que d'un. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, malgré l'absence de l'un des habitants du refuge. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures quand Jade s'engouffra dans le hangar et monta à la rencontre de sa petite famille.

À l'heure qu'il était, Yoa avait dû dire aux enfants que leur grand frère de cœur avait disparu. Ils en étaient tout bouleversés, et c'était normal. Malgré tout, la bonne humeur était revenue dans le foyer, comme pour effacer les événements du début de la journée. Quand Jade arriva, tout le monde lui sauta au cou, sauf Pey'j, plus grognon que jamais. Il n'avait toujours pas bonne mine, et si on ajoutait sa mauvaise humeur, le tableau n'embellissait vraiment pas.

- Ca va pas de rentrer à c't'heure-ci, Jade ? s'exclama-t-il, en ponctuant sa phrase d'une quinte de toux.

- Mais, Pey'j, tu sais bien que…

- Quelle excuse tu vas encore inventer ?

- Déjà, il n'est que six heures, et puis… je bosse pour le réseau IRIS, je te rappelle ! répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

- Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Bon. Je vais faire à manger.

Il s'éloigna en toussant. Jade se doutait de quelque chose. Comment Pey'j pouvait oublier qu'elle travaillait pour le réseau IRIS dont il était le chef ? Il était tant de s'inquiéter pour la mémoire de son oncle. En attendant, elle restait auprès des enfants pour leur accorder un peu de temps, avant le lendemain qui s'avérait déjà mouvementé. La soirée se passa tranquillement, dérangée seulement par les quintes de toux de Pey'j et l'absence de Pablo. Le repas se montra moins joyeux que d'ordinaire, sans pour autant devenir maussade.

À l'heure du coucher, Jade alla vers Yoa pour lui poser la fameuse question du TOLI RION. Elle vit la jeune fille réfléchir, puis répondre :

- Chez moi, « rion » veut dire roi… mais je pense pas rapport à ta histoire. Désolée.

- T'en fais pas, Yoa. Je suis sûre que Double H trouvera la solution.

Elle avait un peu honte de laisser ce travail à son collègue, mais têtu comme il était, il serait prêt à ne pas dormir de la nuit juste pour résoudre cette énigme.

Quand Jade se réveilla le lendemain matin, un mail l'attendait. C'était Double H, et ça ne la surprenait qu'à moitié. Elle en conclut qu'il avait déchiffré l'énigme du TOLI RION. La jeune reporter s'empressa de prévenir son oncle de son départ pour la journée, souhaita bonne chance à Yoa pour s'occuper des petits, et fonça vers son SX350.

Elle retrouva son ami devant chez lui et le fit monter dans l'hovercraft. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers le canal principal, Double H lui fit part de son raisonnement.

- J'ai donc résolu ce que Seven nous a dit.

- J'espère que tu as quand même dormi.

- À vrai dire, M'oiselle Jade, ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps. « TOLI RION » est une anagramme. Il s'agit de celle des mots « Îlot Noir ».

- D'accord. Donc c'était plus facile que ce qu'on pensait. Direction l'îlot noir, alors ?

- Peut-être que nous devrions d'abord en informer le réseau.

Jade acquiesça et se dirigea vers le quartier piéton. Les deux collègues se rendirent au repaire IRIS. Hahn les accueillit avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir de si tôt.

- Vous avez des nouveautés ?

- Oui. Hier, Seven nous avait délivré une dernière info, quand nous sommes sortis d'ici. Elle avait dit « TOLI RION ». Et Double H a réussi à déchiffrer ce que ça voulait dire. Îlot Noir. C'est sans doute là-bas que sont détenues les sept victimes, récita Jade.

- À moins qu'elle vous ait menés sur une fausse piste. Il faut aussi penser à ça, signala Hahn, un peu perplexe. Bon, on va lui faire confiance. Allez-y. Soyez prudents.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête simultanément. Jade vérifia que sa carte de l'îlot était encore dans son S-A-C et ils purent s'en aller. En descendant, ils croisèrent Seven qui leva vers eux un œil inquiet. Jade la salua d'un hochement de tête décidé et sortit de l'Akuda Bar.


	4. Mineshaft Madness

Bonzour :3 Après 7 heures d'écriture non stop, j'ai joyeusement bouclé ce quatrième chapitre. J'espère que le temps que j'ai pris en fait un bon chapitre... mais qui sait ? x) Bonne lecture.  
>PS: Merci à Evazion, qui m'a donné une bonne idée "d'interlude" pendant la mission de Jade ! :D<p>

**Chapitre 4 : Mineshaft Madness**

Les silhouettes sombres de la Fabrique, des Abattoirs et de l'îlot noir se dessinaient à l'horizon. Les bateaux grouillaient à la surface de l'eau, brillante sous le soleil. Pêcheurs, citoyens et commerçants, tous semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous dans les eaux du nord d'Hillys. Jade elle-même en aurait volontiers profité, si sa mission n'était pas si urgente. L'hovercraft glissait sur l'eau, créant de fines gouttelettes d'eau allant caresser la carrosserie du véhicule. La beauté du territoire était prenante, de jour en jour. Jade avait beau vivre ici depuis son enfance, elle s'émerveillait chaque jour devant le calme émanant des paysages hillyens. Malgré tout, l'ambiance au sein du véhicule était un peu tendue. Ni elle, ni Double H ne savait ce qui les attendait à l'îlot. Jade était persuadée du retour des DomZ, mais ses collègues du réseau IRIS se montraient plus sceptiques à cette idée. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus ses soupçons concernant Rufus, qui avaient redoublé d'intensité après sa rencontre de la veille. Ses deux hypothèses n'étaient pas incompatibles : selon elle, les DomZ se seraient mis à rechercher un soutien autre que le gouvernement pour envahir Hillys, et Rufus en faisait partie.

Les yeux verts de notre héroïne scrutèrent les abords de l'îlot noir, cherchant une quelconque différence par rapport à d'habitude. Elle remarqua énormément de Crochax tournant autour de le volcan. Cependant, cela n'avait pas forcément un rapport avec les agissements actuels. Il y avait un nid de Crochax à l'intérieur du volcan, mais Jade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, encore une fois, à Rufus.

Leur chemin jusqu'à l'îlot noir semblait sans encombres jusqu'à ce que Jade entende un bruit de carrosserie inquiétant. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux de sa destination, mais Double H s'occupa de lui dire ce qu'il se passait :

- Mademoiselle Jade… Des Vorax !

En effet, une dizaine de Vorax commencèrent à s'attaquer au toit de l'hovercraft. Jade pensa que tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas à la bouée, tout irait bien. Elle devait tout de même s'occuper d'eux avant que la carrosserie cède. Elle fit alors sortir son canon neutralisant et en visa deux. L'un fut touché, l'autre non. Ce début de bataille faisait un bruit épouvantable, ou en tout cas trop fort pour une entrée en toute discrétion dans l'îlot noir. Ces bestioles étaient plus efficaces qu'une barrière de sécurité ! Jade braqua brusquement, ce qui percuta deux ou trois insectes, et commença à tourner en rond pour déstabiliser ses assaillants. Elle envoya deux nouveaux tirs, ce qui fit couler deux bêtes. Il en manquait encore, et les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus violentes.

- Si avec ça, on se fait pas repérer ! s'exclama Jade, tendue.

Elle avait les mains crispées sur le gouvernail. Elle ne pouvait pas foncer en direction du tunnel d'entrée : arriver en trombe dans un lieu présumé dangereux, c'était comme se rendre aux ennemis directement. Il fallait se débarrasser des ennemis, ou bien aller calmement vers le volcan, tout en risquant de trouer sa carrosserie. Jade opta pour la première option. Elle prit du recul, verrouilla trois cibles, et tira. Deux furent touchés. Elle y était presque. Trois créatures lui tenaient encore tête. Jade donna un coup d'accélérateur, écartant les insectes de son passage pour une courte durée. Elles eurent vite fait de la rattraper et un bruit sourd retentit. L'un des Vorax s'était lancé contre l'hovercraft. Jade vira à gauche, puis revint sur sa trajectoire. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du but. Le pare-brise était parsemé d'eau, Jade ne voyait presque plus rien. Soudain, un Vorax apparut devant le véhicule, bloquant le passage pour toute personne se souciant de la préservation de l'écosystème hillyen. Jade en était une, mais elle oublia rapidement son côté écolo pour foncer, renversant la créature.

La luminosité baissa et Jade poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du volcan ! Double H l'acclama vivement, mais sa joie retomba très vite. L'entrée de la mine avait considérablement changé. On avait agrandi l'espace, laissant plus de place aux bateaux pour accoster. Toute trace de nature semblait s'être envolée de l'endroit : tout avait été modernisé. Jade en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Le ponton de bois était devenu métallique, et même le lecteur de M-Disk avait été revisité par les malfaiteurs. Jade fit accoster son hovercraft à l'abri des regards et en sortit discrètement, imitée par Double H. Ils avancèrent lentement, guettant le moindre bruit, de peur d'être repérés. Si cela devait arriver, ils allaient devoir se montrer extrêmement rapides. Les deux agents IRIS prirent le chemin de droite, menant à la vieille mine. Là, la nature n'avait pas été touchée, ce qui rassura Jade. Elle avait eu peur que tous les travaux exécutés sur l'entrée de l'îlot noir aient été reproduits sur l'ensemble de la mine. Tout semblait calme et posé, aucune voix ne s'élevait, aucun signe de violence particulière. C'en devenait inquiétant. Les animaux eux-mêmes paraissaient suspects : comme d'ordinaire, ils toisaient les deux compagnons, mais dans ce silence et cette ambiance froide, leurs regards se faisaient suspicieux, accusateurs. Ne s'attardant pas trop, Jade franchit la porte qu'elle avait dû, quelques mois plus tôt, ouvrir avec son oncle Pey'j, suivie de près par Double H. Les deux collègues traversèrent ensuite la petite passerelle, et débouchèrent dans la mine et ses lueurs bleutées. Les lucioles venaient danser autour de nos deux héros, ce qui arracha un sourire à Jade. Cette vision était si reposante… La tension ressentie quelques temps auparavant retomba légèrement, mais son objectif ne quittait pas son esprit : il en était de la survie de sept innocents. Pablo, Chico, Rob… Ces personnes lui étaient chères, et c'était bien là la qualité première de Jade : sa loyauté envers ses proches. Elle ferait tout pour les sauver. Elle s'écarta des lucioles et se dirigea vers les restes de la grille éventrée par la barranco D53 de son oncle. Se souvenait-il de cette aventure ? Jade en doutait : s'il ne se souvenait même pas du réseau IRIS, cette mission de recrutement n'avait sans doute pas laissé une marque importante dans son esprit. C'était malheureux : Jade n'aurait jamais pensé que son oncle puisse perdre la mémoire du jour au lendemain. Elle soupira tristement et traversa la petite arche. Cette tâche ne fut pas aussi simple pour Double H, trop haut et trop large pour l'ouverture. Il dut se courber pour pouvoir passer.

L'ancien distributeur de nourriture avait été transformé en coffre de stockage. Il était impossible de l'ouvrir : il fallait une clé spéciale que Jade n'avait pas en sa possession. Un grognement retentit dans le silence de la mine et Jade sursauta. Elle scruta les parages pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. C'était bien le cas, mais le danger était proche. Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'aucune créature ne les ait attaqués jusqu'ici. Ce sentiment de sécurité mêlé à l'étrange impression d'être observé disparu aussitôt : une horde de Crochax fondit sur eux. Double H envoya un coup de marteau à l'un d'eux, le tuant d'un seul coup. Jade dégaina son daï-jo et repoussa deux Crochax, mais un autre l'attaqua par derrière. Elle tomba sous le choc, mais se releva d'un geste vif. Double H était occupé avec deux autres bestioles. Jade redonna un coup à l'un des premiers insectes à l'avoir attaquée et le vit s'évanouir dans le vide. Un de moins ! Les deux combattants poursuivirent leur bataille et vinrent facilement à bout des Crochax. Jade et Double H grimpèrent sur la grande passerelle, traversèrent une petite grotte et débouchèrent dans le boyau principal. Une famille de Palinurus Rupestris s'attaqua aussitôt aux deux collègues. À nouveau, ils eurent vite faits de se débarrasser d'eux, récoltant en même temps quelques cristaux de matéria supplémentaires. Cet argent n'allait pas faire de mal à la jeune femme. Cette dernière prit un petit moment pour admirer les nautiles planant dans les airs, spectacle magnifique.

Entendant un bruit d'armure significatif, Jade se détourna des nautiles et rejoignit Double H, qui prenait de l'avance. Après plusieurs coups donnés à des anémones mutantes, les deux agents eurent accès à l'espace qui abritait le Pterolimax. Seulement, il était… différent. Jade et son ami se collèrent au mur et observèrent les lieux. Tout comme l'entrée, tout avait été réaménagé et agrandi. Le sol était couvert d'une matière solide, effaçant toute trace d'herbe ou de roche. Au fond de la pièce, sept chaînes retenaient des personnes au mur. Les sept personnes disparues. Des Carcharodon Sapiens, les hommes-requins hybrides, s'affairaient à toutes sortes d'activités au centre de la pièce. L'espace du milieu était entourée par des barrières opaques, mais Jade et Double H pouvaient voir le centre grâce aux portes transparentes. Visiblement, il fallait une clé spéciale – sans doute la même que celle du coffre – pour entrer. Un ponton avait été construit pour accéder aux portes. Sur la gauche, une plate-forme comblait le vide, mais sur la droite, on avait une vue vertigineuse sur le ravin. Jade remarqua le Pterolimax, volant à basse altitude.

- M'oiselle Jade, chuchota Double H, je crois que deux requins arrivent.

Il désigna deux silhouettes s'approchant des portes. Jade se glissa sur la plate-forme de gauche, imitée par son collègue, et se tapit dans l'ombre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux requins franchirent la porte. Avec horreur (et fierté d'avoir pensé juste), Jade reconnut Rufus. Les deux hommes-requins s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des espions. Jade tendit l'oreille.

- Bien, dès demain, nous pourrons envoyer de nouveaux Crochax pour capturer d'autres humains, une fois ceux-ci morts, conclut l'un des requins, désignant les sept victimes du fond.

- Parfait. Quant à moi, je continue de leur faire croire à la vie. Ils pensent qu'ils seront relâchés demain. Pauvres naïfs. Mais c'est tellement plaisant de jouer avec leurs émotions ! railla Rufus, un sourire sadique étirant sa mâchoire.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ami avec une humaine, Rufus. Tu me déçois, marmonna l'autre.

- Celle-ci est différente des autres, elle m'a toujours aidé dans les affaires louches. Je lui ai d'ailleurs proposé de se joindre à nous, mais elle a refusé. C'est elle qui m'a déçu, cette fois-ci.

Jade n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait toujours trouvé Rufus étrange, et savait aussi qu'il n'était pas toujours très net dans ses agissements, mais de là à massacrer des humains… Et Seven, qui avait l'air tant effrayée… Elle savait tout ce qu'il se passait ici, elle aurait pu les dénoncer immédiatement, mais elle était restée loyale envers Rufus. Et pourtant, sans elle, Jade et Double H n'auraient sans doute jamais découvert ce qu'il se tramait à l'îlot noir.

Les deux requins poursuivirent leur chemin dans la mine. Les deux agents devaient faire vite pour retourner à l'hovercraft. Ils ne connaissaient pas la destination des requins, mais dans le cas où ils allaient à l'entrée, les agents IRIS se devaient d'être les premiers.

Ils laissèrent Rufus et son collègue prendre de l'avance, et se mirent à les suivre. Une bonne dizaine de mètres les séparaient. Par chance, ils changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers un boyau secondaire, laissant la voie libre à Jade et Double H.

Ils retournèrent à l'entrée en courant le plus vite possible. D'après les dires des malfaiteurs, les victimes seraient tuées demain. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'obtenir la clé permettant d'entrer dans la salle centrale pour libérer les victimes entre ce soir-là et le lendemain. Ils pouvaient peut-être compter sur le gouverneur. Ils bondirent dans l'hovercraft et quittèrent les lieux en vitesse.

Le soleil brillait toujours à l'extérieur. Ils avaient sans doute passé une heure et quelques dans le volcan. Les bateaux étaient encore plus nombreux sur l'eau. Des badauds guettaient l'émergence de la Megaptera Borealis, ignorant les horreurs qui se produisaient dans le ventre même de l'îlot noir, normalement si calme et innocent.

Jade mit le cap sur la cité, pressée d'informer le réseau IRIS de ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui permit à la jeune reporter de foncer au quartier piéton sans se soucier de la circulation.

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent à l'Akuda Bar essoufflés. Ils saluèrent Mo un peu sombrement. Jade eut un regard sombre en direction de Francis, agrippé à son jeu de palets comme à un trésor inestimable. Seven avait encore la mine sombre à la table qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Rufus. Quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle, elle les regarda. Jade préféra ne pas en dire trop, au cas où la jeune femme serait quand même de mèche avec son ami le requin, mais lui adressa tout de même un regard rassurant. Ils montèrent au premier étage et rejoignirent leurs amis du réseau IRIS.

- Bravo à vous deux. Vous vous en êtes sortis, dit Hahn d'un ton calme.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas fait grand-chose. On sait, c'est tout, répondit Jade, un peu sceptique.

- Nous avons appris plusieurs éléments importants : les victimes seront tuées demain. Le gang est composé de Carcharodon Sapiens. Ils capturent leurs victimes grâce aux Crochax, et ils s'amusent à leur faire croire qu'ils finiront par survivre, expliqua Double H.

- C'est… horrible, commenta Meï, apparemment bouleversée.

- En effet. Et vous n'avez pas pu libérer les victimes ? demanda Hahn.

- Malheureusement non. Il faudrait une clé… et on ne l'a pas.

- Quelle en est sa forme ? questionna Nino.

- Un rond jaune.

- Bien, nous allons contacter le gouverneur, dit Meï.

La jeune femme se détourna immédiatement pour essayer d'établir le contact avec le gouverneur. Hahn semblait réfléchir.

- Ainsi, si demain vous ne parvenez pas à sauver les victimes, elles mourront. À mon avis, ils ne s'y prendront pas avant quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi, s'ils veulent vraiment leur faire croire à la vie. Levez-vous tôt demain matin… Rejoignez-nous ici à neuf heures, s'il vous plaît.

Jade et Double H acquiescèrent. Ils faisaient confiance au raisonnement de Hahn. Ils quittèrent le repaire IRIS et redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Seven n'était plus là, mais Jade ne jugea pas ça inquiétant. Elle était très bouleversée en ce moment, et c'était normal qu'elle souhaite rester seule, prise entre deux camps. En revanche, Jade se posait plus de questions sur Francis. Elle se rapprocha de lui, suivie par Double H qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ca te fait bien marrer d'assassiner des gens, hein Francis ? demanda Jade, à la surprise de son coéquipier.

- Quoi ? Tu deviens complètement folle ma pauvre ! s'exclama Francis.

- Toi et tes amis requins… fais pas l'innocent, Francis.

- Ah ! dit Francis. Il poursuivit en baissant la voix : Jade, crois-moi. Ils me l'ont proposé. Mais je n'ai pas pu accepter. Je suis pas comme Rufus, j'avale pas des familles entières. Fais-moi confiance.

Jade sembla se détendre. Francis avait raison : contrairement à Rufus, il n'avait jamais montré de signes de violence, sauf quand il perdait au jeu des palets. Elle le laissa alors tranquille et retourna auprès de Double H, qui lui annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens.

- Okay, moi je vais rentrer au phare, et on verra ce qui m'arrive.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire amusé et suivit Double H des yeux lorsqu'il quitta le bar. Elle ne savait pas si avant le lendemain, quelque chose d'inattendu allait encore lui tomber dessus.


	5. Organic Beauty

C'est la première fois qu'en une semaine seulement, j'arrive à écrire deux chapitres. Je remercie d'ailleurs Evazion qui m'a donné l'idée de ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Organic Beauty<strong>

Le Phare baignait dans une mare de tranquillité. Chaque habitant dormait, à l'exception de Yoa, qui se sentait bien seule. Même Pey'j était endormi. Elle lisait un livre écrit dans sa langue, posée contre un rocher sur la corniche. La bise s'était levée, mais le soleil était encore bien là. Yoa avait le cœur serré en pensant à l'absence de son frère de cœur. Ils avaient partagé tellement de bons moments ensemble, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Phare. Quand ils avaient été enlevés par les Sections Alpha, elle et Pablo avaient été les protecteurs des plus jeunes, ils s'étaient soutenus dans les passes difficiles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plongés dans le coma. La barrière de la langue ne s'était jamais montrée handicapante avec lui : ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard. Des sourires, des rires, des larmes, elle avait tellement de souvenirs en commun avec lui. Et elle savait que ça n'était pas fini. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, ça n'était que le début, et Yoa avait confiance en Jade pour le délivrer. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient les coupables, mais qu'ils soient humains, monstres ou animaux, Jade en viendrait à bout. Yoa le sentait, parce qu'elle percevait une once de magie extra-terrestre en elle. Jade n'était pas totalement humaine, elle en était certaine.

Quand Jade arriva chez elle, une bouffée de fraîcheur l'envahit. La bise fouetta ses courts cheveux, et elle remarqua une silhouette bleutée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : Yoa. Elle avait posé son livre, et contemplait le ciel, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Jade s'approcha, attendrie par ce spectacle, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. La jeune extra-terrestre tourna les yeux vers elle et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à sourire complètement.

- Je vais le retrouver, Yoa. Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Jade en souriant.

- Je savais déjà ça, Jade.

Elle se força à élargir son sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent encore un moment. Jade apprit que toute la maisonnée dormait tranquillement. Les nuages couvraient peu à peu le soleil, mais étaient vite chassés par la bise, qui finit par se calmer. L'atmosphère était agréable, et Jade aurait pu rester là une éternité. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation du ciel hillyen par un bruit familier. C'était son robot délivreur de mission pour Jade, Reportage and Co. Elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre. Elle retira le M-Disk et fonça au hangar pour le lire. C'était, sans grande surprise, le centre scientifique.

- Jade, nous avons découvert une grotte près du Phare. D'après nos recherches, il y aurait un animal très rare qui y vivrait. Pourrais-tu nous le photographier ? Pour ce cliché tu recevras 3600 unités. Bonne chance.

Le prix était extrêmement intéressant. C'était une occasion en or, à ne louper en aucun prétexte. Elle avait le temps cet après-midi, et bien que les affairent aillent mieux depuis un certain temps, 3600 unités ne seraient pas du luxe ! La seule chose qui la retenait ici, c'était de laisser Yoa seule à s'occuper du refuge. À ce moment-là, tout le monde dormait, mais au moment où les enfants allaient se réveiller, tout allait devenir beaucoup moins facile. De plus Pey'j semblait malade, alors sa mauvaise humeur habituelle allait décupler, et il ne serait pas au mieux de sa forme pour aider la jeune extra-terrestre. Dernier point négatif : les Crochax pourraient arriver à tout moment pour enlever Yoa. Jade se décida tout de même : elle allait accomplir sa mission, mais demander à Yoa de rester à l'intérieur. Pour s'occuper des enfants, elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, c'était elle, la meilleure puéricultrice de tout le refuge !

Elle quitta le hangar d'un pas vif, rejoignit la jeune Yoa et lui expliqua sa mission. L'extra-terrestre acquiesça et marcha lentement vers l'entrée du Phare. Jade vérifia les alentours, voulant s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'était dans les parages, et redescendit dans le hangar retrouver son hovercraft. Au moment où elle voulut sauter dans son véhicule, Secundo se matérialisa à ses côtés. Elle sursauta légèrement et croisa les bras, en attente d'une réaction.

- Yade ! Tou a finalement accepté cette mission ? Okay, yé vais te guider.

- Merci Secundo. Je t'ai pas trop vu, ces temps-ci…

- Ma, c'était pour te laisser avec la boîte de conserve…

Jade eut un regard mi-noir, mi-amusé à l'attention de son ordinateur personnel. Celui-ci retourna dans le S-A-C de notre héroïne, qui s'empressa de bondir dans son hovercraft. Elle regarda son tableau de bord et put constater que Secundo lui avait affiché l'emplacement de la grotte sur sa carte. Elle eut un petit sourire et en prit la direction. Elle n'avait jamais repéré cette caverne auparavant, et pourtant, elle était assez grande. Sur la droite, un chemin de sable permettait de marcher à pied, mais la plus grande partie de la grotte était occupé par de l'eau. Par précaution, Jade avança d'abord en hovercraft, explorant les lieux, puis l'accosta. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était qu'à la moitié dans la caverne et qu'elle n'en voyait même pas le bout. Un long chemin plongé dans l'obscurité, c'était ce qui l'attendait. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune appréhension. Jade laissa son hovercraft derrière elle et commença à marcher, la main prête à dégainer son daï-jo, ou son appareil photo. Normalement, ce n'était pas une mission de combat qui l'attendait, mais bien un reportage photo.

Au cœur du volcan régnait une atmosphère étrange. Se mêlaient le sentiment d'être prisonnier et celui d'être entre de bonnes mains. Les sept prisonniers étaient en effet retenus par des chaînes les plaquant au mur, mais les requins étaient si mielleux avec eux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils allaient souffrir, voire pire… mourir.

Pablo avait la peur au ventre, mais se laissait prendre au jeu des requins. Il était enchaîné entre Chico et Rob, avec qui il avait pu parler. Les requins tournaient autour d'eux, en leur proposant à manger, à boire, leur demandant s'ils allaient bien. Le plus jeune détenu, qui devait avoir entre 4 et 6 ans, demanda d'une voix fluette :

- Est-ce qu'on va bientôt pouvoir partir ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon petit, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain, vous serez libres. Tous ! répondit l'un des requins.

Le petit sembla se détendre. Pablo l'était aussi, mais les grognements du Pterolimax, en contrebas, ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il regarda les détenus. En peu de temps, il avait pu se lier d'amitié – une amitié étrange, bien sûr – avec chacun d'eux.

Il y avait tout d'abord Chico, qu'il connaissait depuis assez longtemps. Ils jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient petits, et pouvaient maintenant se considérer comme des meilleurs amis.

Ensuite, il y avait Rob, le chauffeur de taxi, qu'il connaissait de loin, par le biais de Jade. Depuis, il avait découvert que malgré ses 40 ans, il avait une âme très jeune, et était toujours prêt à rire. C'était aussi grâce à lui que Pablo n'avait pas encore fondu en larmes.

Le plus jeune s'appelait Fabian. Il était très petit en taille, et avait une voix fluette et tremblante. Pour parfaire le tableau du petit garçon fragile et apeuré, il avait d'énormes yeux bleus qui vous fixaient d'une manière très expressive. Il était adorable, et les requins le dorlotaient comme s'il était leur fils.

Pablo avait fait la connaissance de Maura, une jeune femme de l'âge de Jade. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts en amande. Elle avait une voix délicate et apaisante. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était un peu comme la maman des prisonniers.

Pour finir, Pablo avait fait la très belle rencontre de deux frères de 16 ans, Dean et Davon. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Chacun avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux gris. Comme Jade, ils aimaient la photographie et les animaux. Ils s'étaient montrés très admiratifs quand Pablo leur avait dit qu'il était hébergé chez Jade, qui était devenue leur grande sœur ou mère adoptive. Les jumeaux avaient été de fervents partisans du réseau IRIS lors de la guerre contre les DomZ, aussi connaissaient-ils très bien la jeune reporter.

Les sept prisonniers étaient détachés quelques heures par jour, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Pendant ces moments de liberté, ils pouvaient jouer à toutes sortes de jeux, manger, discuter… Ils avaient vraiment plus l'impression d'être en vacances qu'en détention.

Jade avançait dans l'obscurité de la caverne, inquiète. Il faisait sombre, et elle ne voyait quasiment rien. Secundo avait allumé un tout petit voyant, sortant du S-A-C de la reporter, qui n'éclairait pas grand-chose. La grotte était aussi très silencieuse, et Jade n'entendait même pas ses propres pas, dont le bruit était étouffé par le sable. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et continua à évoluer dans la caverne. Un clapotis dans l'eau la fit sursauter. Elle s'arrêta, scruta la surface de l'eau et ne remarqua rien. Jade reprit son chemin, admirant les parois de la grotte. Elles étaient couvertes de végétation, les faisant ressembler à une fresque. Jade en profita pour faire quelques photos personnelles, vérifiant qu'il lui restait encore de la place dans sa pellicule pour la photo à 3600 unités.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, Jade vit se dessiner dans l'obscurité une silhouette imposante. Elle ralentit son allure et plissa les yeux. C'était sans doute l'objet de sa mission. La photographe s'approcha encore, et put détailler la silhouette. Elle ressemblait à un énorme serpent au corps d'éléphant. Sa tête était prolongée d'un long cou reptilien. Le corps de la bête mesurait au moins 5 mètres de long, et était couvert d'écailles. Les pattes ressemblaient à celles des lézards. Par bonheur, la créature était endormie. Jade cadra la bête, mais il n'y avait pas assez de luminosité pour la prendre en photo. Il fallait mettre le flash en route. C'était très, très risqué. Trop, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Elle activa le flash, prit une photo et…

- Roarh !

Jade vit le monstre s'éveiller. Elle recula légèrement, un peu sous le choc, et regarda la créature se dresser sur ses énormes pattes reptiliennes. Elle en profita pour vérifier la qualité de sa photo, et, s'en étant assurée, rangea son appareil photo et le remplaça par son daï-jo. Le monstre eut vite fait de repérer qui l'avait dérangé pendant son sommeil et fixa notre héroïne de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il montra les crocs, dont deux énormes crochets qui étaient sans doute infestés de poison. Jade n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et commença à fuir. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas accosté son hovercraft à l'entrée même de la grotte !

Le serpent-éléphant-lézard géant avançait vite, trop vite par rapport à sa taille. Il talonnait la jeune reporter, qui n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Elle était à quelques mètres de son hovercraft quand soudain, elle sentit son pied être retenu par quelque chose. Elle chuta, s'écrasa dans le sable et quand elle fut remise du choc, regarda qui l'avait fait tomber. Il s'agissait d'un bébé de l'immense créature. En regardant mieux, Jade put voir qu'il y en avait une demi-douzaine à l'assaillir. Ils sortaient tous de l'eau, commençant à la mordre. Elle donna un grand coup pied, en envoyant deux dans l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage rapidement, sinon la mère – ou le père – des petits reptiles n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle ! Jade roula sur elle-même, à la recherche de son daï-jo. Elle tâtonna un moment dans le sable, puis finit par réaliser avec effroi que son arme avait coulé, avec les reptiles. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Elle n'avait pas très envie de plonger au fond de l'eau, sachant que les reptiles auraient l'avantage, mais en voyant l'énorme tête de son assaillant s'approcher dangereusement de son propre visage, elle plongea.

Heureusement, les eaux de la caverne n'étaient pas aussi profondes que la mer d'Hillys. En revanche, elles étaient glacées et d'une noirceur dangereuse. Jade sentait les mouvements de ses ennemis autour d'elle. Elle devait faire vite. Pour l'instant, la mère des petits n'avait plongé, mais il était préférable de récupérer le daï-jo avant qu'elle ne plonge. La natation n'avait jamais été le point fort de Jade. Sur ce coup-là, elle était encore moins chanceuse, parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien pris sa respiration avant de plonger. Elle l'avait fait de manière précipitée.

Après un effort surhumain pour toucher le fond des eaux, Jade put récupérer son bâton de combat. D'un fort coup de pied dans la vase, elle remonta en flèche à la surface. Quand elle put sentir l'air autour d'elle, elle en prit une énorme bouffée. Le souffle court, elle regagna la terre ferme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer, car l'énorme reptile se jetait déjà sur elle. Les crochets du serpent se plantèrent à deux centimètres de l'endroit où sa jambe se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Jade détala, arme à la main, et bientôt, plus qu'un mètre ne la séparait de son véhicule. Elle sentit de petits crocs s'enfoncer dans son mollet et serra les dents. Elle secoua la jambe, se dégageant du petit reptile, et sauta dans son hovercraft. Soulagée, elle démarra en trombe et fonça chez elle, fuyant le danger de justesse.

Le temps de retourner au Phare lui permit de récupérer sa respiration. Elle était fatiguée par son combat contre l'énorme reptile. Elle s'arrêta au hangar pour envoyer la photo au centre scientifique, et reçut aussitôt la somme promise. Jade sourit de manière satisfaite et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa petite famille.

Il était six heures du soir, tous étaient réveillés. Pey'j avait plutôt mauvaise mine, mais était de bonne humeur, heureusement. Yoa semblait aller un peu mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. La soirée fut calme, et se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme si rien ne s'était produit ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p>Please, review ! ;3<p> 


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

Et voilàààà ! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre avant la rentrée, heureusement. La semaine prochaine je pense que j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps, excusez-moi. Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 6 : Behind Enemy Lines**

Jade fut la première levée, le lendemain. Elle devait se rendre tôt à l'Akuda Bar pour se mettre en route au plus vite pour sauver les innocents. Jade prévoyait aussi de prendre une photo comme preuve de la culpabilité des requins. En effet, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les arrêter en plus de délivrer les victimes. Autant laisser l'armée hillyenne s'en charger. Elle se prépara alors, se concentra déjà, et descendit au hangar pour monter dans son hovercraft.

C'était un matin frais. Les eaux étaient calmes, mais grouillaient déjà de bateaux de pêche, et ce depuis plusieurs heures. Le soleil était légèrement dissimulé par de fins nuages, qui laissaient apparaître un fin rai de lumière, très agréable. Jade pourrait s'y attarder une éternité. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir son appareil, prendre rapidement une photo du magnifique paysage s'offrant à elle, et repartit en direction de la cité. Elle, en revanche, était vide. Le matin, personne ne traînait sur le canal principal. La plupart des personnes dormaient encore, ou travaillaient, à cette heure-ci.

L'Akuda Bar était également désert. Seuls Mo et Belles-Mirettes étaient déjà là, et peut-être les occupants des chambres 1 et 2. Jade approcha de sa chambre quand elle entendit des bruits métalliques familiers. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Double H qui arrivait à son tour, répondant au rendez-vous au repaire IRIS. Jade lui sourit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre n°3. Les deux compagnons s'y engagèrent et prirent le passage secret menant au réseau IRIS.

Hahn, Nino et Meï posèrent sur eux un regard grave. La tension était palpable. Nino essaya tout de même d'adresser un léger sourire à ses deux amis, détestant être trop sérieux, mais son visage se raidit à nouveau quand Hahn prit la parole.

- Double H, Shauni… Nous avons reçu la clé ronde. Le gouverneur a été difficile à convaincre, sans photo, mais on a réussi. Faites-en bon usage.

Jade prit la clé et la plaça dans son S-A-C. Hahn eut encore quelques mots d'encouragement puis demanda aux deux agents d'y aller. Meï leur recommanda d'être prudents et Nino leur adressa un sourire franc. Il allait falloir compter sur le courage et l'habileté de Jade et Double H, une fois de plus, pour cette mission. Jade était animée d'autant plus de motivation, des personnes chères à son cœur ayant été enlevées. La loyauté de la jeune reporter était une grande qualité, bien sûr, mais dans certaines situations, pouvait s'avérer fatale. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, mais les gens connaissant bien Jade pourraient se servir de sa loyauté extrême pour la conduire dans un piège. Jade elle-même n'en était pas très consciente.

La silhouette de l'îlot noir se profilait à l'horizon. D'apparence il n'avait pas énormément changé, mais c'est lorsque le SX350 de Jade s'approcha que les défenses furent déployées. À nouveau, une bande de Vorax se lança à l'assaut du véhicule. Ca ne leur aurait pas trop posé de problèmes si ne s'était pas ajoutée à ça l'immense Megaptera Purpurea, colosse de plusieurs mètres ayant pour habitude de nager derrière l'îlot noir. Le cétacé rouge, émergeant d'ordinaire très peu à la surface des eaux hillyennes, s'était mêlé à la bataille. Jade poussa un juron et envoya trois tirs en direction des Vorax. Puis elle eut la pire frayeur de sa vie.

La Megaptera avait donné un immense coup de queue, ce qui provoqua une vague de plusieurs mètres. L'avantage, c'était que plusieurs Vorax avaient été écartés de là, mais l'ennui, c'était que l'hovercraft aussi. Jade et Double H sentirent le véhicule se retourner sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant de retomber bien droit sur l'eau. Jade avait les mains crispées sur le gouvernail, tétanisée par la peur. Ce fut Double H qui dut la ramener à la raison en l'avertissant que les Vorax revenaient à la charge. Elle donna un grand coup d'accélérateur, ce qui ne lui fut pas très favorable non plus : la Megaptera, qui avait replongé, redressa soudainement son immense tête et envoya valser le SX350 à plusieurs mètres, d'altitude, cette fois-ci.

Les deux compagnons ne purent cependant retenir un éclat de rire, nerveux, sans doute. Jade craignit juste pour l'atterrissage, qui se passa plutôt bien, par rapport à la situation. Elle reprit les commandes de son véhicule et fit une embardée vers l'entrée de l'îlot.

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont dressée, elle aussi ? demanda Jade à propos de la baleine.

- Je ne pense pas, M'oiselle Jade. À mon avis, elle se défend juste.

- J'aimerais bien me défendre comme elle, grommela Jade.

- Vous n'en êtes pas très loin, mais avec plus de classe.

Jade eut un léger sourire, qui s'estompa rapidement. Deux Vorax se dressèrent devant sa route, mais elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à les éliminer. Jade donna un dernier coup d'accélérateur et elle entra dans l'îlot noir, fière de s'en être sortie sans dégâts.

Le hall d'entrée de l'îlot noir version requins n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est que plus de véhicules y étaient garés. Jade accosta son hovercraft au même endroit que la dernière fois, et en sortit. C'était là qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer. Le rythme de la respiration des deux acolytes s'accéléra et Jade sentit une petite boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette mission lui ferait aussi peur. Il s'agissait peut-être de la peur de l'échec et non de celle de se faire repérer, ou blesser.

Quelque chose dans l'îlot semblait signifier que les requins savaient qu'ils avaient reçu une petite visite, la veille. Jade le sentait, et ne cherchait pas d'autre explication. Elle avait l'habitude des pressentiments étranges. Depuis les mois derniers, les paroles du prêtre DomZ et du commandant Kehck tournaient dans sa tête : lui aurait-on réellement caché ses origines, ou une partie ? Jade ne pouvait s'y résoudre à y croire. Pey'j ne lui avait toujours voulu que du bien.

Et si c'était cette raison-même qui l'aurait poussé à ne pas lui dire toute la vérité ?

Jade songea, à raison, qu'il n'était pas vraiment temps de penser à ce genre de choses, et se plongea dans l'obscurité de la mine, imitée par son ami. Tous deux s'efforçaient de feutrer au maximum leurs pas, pour ne pas attirer l'ennemi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait une idée de comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour délivrer les victimes. Au pire, il y avait toujours la méthode favorite de Double H : foncer dans le tas. Jade préférerait trouver quelque chose de plus subtil, mais dans certaines situations… il n'y avait pas le choix.

L'impression que les requins savaient qu'ils avaient été visités se confirma lorsque Jade et Double H arrivèrent au cœur de la mine, où les lucioles leur firent à nouveau un accueil chaleureux. L'ombre au tableau était la bande de Crochax volant juste à côté. Ils repérèrent les deux espions et les attaquèrent violemment. Pour dire, c'était la première fois que Jade eut autant de peine à venir à bout de ces insectes. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils étaient autant ! Au moins une trentaine.

Après un long combat, Double H et Jade durent se poser un moment pour reprendre des forces. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient eu affaire, quelques minutes plus tôt, à une immense baleine et à plusieurs Vorax. Leur pause ne dura pas des lustres : le temps était compté.

Jade franchit la grille éventrée par son oncle et se retrouva face au coffre de stockage. Elle y vit le symbole rond et jaune et l'idée de l'ouvrir lui traversa l'esprit. Elle sortit la clé ronde de son S-A-C et la posa contre le symbole. Le coffre s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une perle. Sans hésiter, Jade la prit, la rangea, et referma le coffre. Double H l'avait rejointe entre-temps. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction du boyau principal, et une fois l'énorme passerelle franchie, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise.

Un Carcharodon Sapiens se tenait devant eux, armé. L'homme-requin les toisait d'un air furieux et menaçant. Jade fut comme paralysée, mais Double H n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui asséner un énorme coup de marteau sur le front. Le requin s'effondra, et Jade craignit un instant que son collègue l'eût tué. Elle le vit cependant remuer nerveusement la mâchoire. Les deux espions décidèrent de le mettre à l'abri des regards, en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience.

Les agents IRIS débouchèrent dans le grand espace du boyau principal, où volaient habituellement les familles de nautiles aux coquilles extraordinaires. Le cœur de Jade se serra quand elle vit l'une de ces fameuses coquilles étendue sur le sol, vide. Les requins s'en prenaient non seulement aux humains, mais aussi aux animaux ! Bientôt ils voudraient éliminer toute sorte d'être vivant autre que les Carcharodon Sapiens, songea tristement Jade.

Ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en-haut et ils se blottirent contre le mur. Attendant 5, puis 10 minutes, ils ne sentirent aucun pas se rapprocher, et sortirent donc de leur cachette. Ils montèrent sur quelques plates-formes, frappèrent quelques anémones mutantes pour qu'elles leur laissent la voix libres, et ils se retrouvèrent face à la salle centrale.

La première chose qui frappa Jade fut l'ambiance générale. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle se serait attendue : on n'aurait pas dit non plus que dans quelques heures, les victimes étaient censées se faire exécuter. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la pièce centrale, derrière les portes de verre et les remparts. Les plus jeunes jouaient, les adultes discutaient. Requins et humains étaient mêlés. Et étonnamment, ce spectacle était encore plus terrifiant que prévu. Si Jade avait vu les victimes enchaînées, voire même torturée, elle aurait trouvé ça, fatalement, normal. Mais voir qu'ils étaient chouchoutés par les requins, pour mieux mourir après, c'était répugnant.

Double H se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche, seul endroit où poser les pieds sans tomber dans le vide ou se faire repérer. Les remparts encerclant la « salle de séjour » des Carcharodon Sapiens étaient opaques, empêchant de voir ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Il allait falloir trouver une faille. Mais tant que les ravisseurs occupaient la salle, il serait impossible de délivrer les victimes. L'idée était d'attirer les requins en-dehors, seulement, ils n'iraient jamais tous !

Jade songea qu'il fallait quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'un grand nombre de requins sortent de la salle. Une dizaine étant restée dedans, les deux agents du réseau pourraient s'occuper des victimes, après avoir éliminé les requins. Pour s'enfuir, c'était une autre histoire. Autant laisser place à l'improvisation.

La question actuelle était de savoir ce qui pouvait attirer les requins hors de leur tanière. Jade se rappela soudain de la coquille de nautile abandonnée. Créer du bruit. Il fallait faire un maximum de fracas. Jade exposa son idée à son ami, qui acquiesça. Puisqu'elle était plus menue et plus agile – et non encombrée par une armure – ce serait elle qui s'y lancerait.

Jade se faufila derrière le mur. La voilà revenue dans le boyau principal. Elle commença par donner d'énormes coups dans les anémones, puis elle retourna dans l'espace des nautiles. Elle ramassa la coquille et la jeta contre une paroi. La coquille rebondit, tomba dans le vide, mais cela ne causa presque pas de bruit. Il fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus spectaculaire. Les mains moites, le souffle court, elle réfléchissait rapidement. Les idées ne venaient pas, quand tout à coup, elle remarqua une faille dans une paroi. C'était complètement fou. Ca pouvait entraîner l'effondrement de tout le volcan. Mais elle le fit : Jade s'acharna contre le mur, donna coups de pied, de bâton, tira des Gyrodisks, se jeta même dessus, mais rien n'y faisait. Le mur résistait. Il aurait fallu quelque chose d'énorme à lancer contre la paroi. L'image du corps inanimé du requin lui traversa l'esprit, mais Jade l'effaça : malgré ses crimes, une fin pareille serait trop injuste.

La réponse s'offrit à elle comme de par magie : une famille de Palinurus Rupestris, ces crustacés très attachés à leur progéniture. Leurs pinces claquaient et leurs regards étaient menaçants. Si Double H avait été là, il aurait pu frapper le seul pour faire voler les bêtes, et Jade aurait pu les envoyer contre le mur. Sauf que là, elle était seule. Elle devait faire les deux. Elle essaya d'abord de frapper le sol avec son pied, mais l'onde de choc n'était pas assez forte pour soulever un Palinurus, même le plus petit. Elle grimpa alors sur un rocher, prit son élan et sauta à pieds joints sur le sol. Toujours rien.

Jade allait essayer quelque chose d'autre : donner un coup de bas en haut pour soulever la bête, puis un coup horizontal pour l'envoyer contre le mur. À peine eut-elle décidé cela qu'elle fut envoyée à terre par une créature. Elle se défendit d'un coup de pied, qui projeta le Palinurus dans le vide, et se releva. Elle recula jusqu'à être face à la fissure dans le mur, et attira l'une des bêtes à elle. Là, elle exécuta sa technique, et le Palinurus fut envoyé directement dans la façade. Elle se fissura encore un peu. Il fallait répéter l'action plusieurs fois.

Après trois crustacés envoyés contre le mur, Jade était à bout de force. C'était très pénible pour les bras. Seulement, la fissure était à deux doigts de céder, et, d'après elle, après encore un coup, elle s'effondrerait. Jade se rapprocha alors de la sortie, pour fuir dès que la colonne tomberait, tout en amenant un animal avec elle. Rassemblant ses forces, elle donna un coup vertical, puis horizontal, et…

Un bruit sourd retentit. Une énorme partie rocheuse du mur s'était effondrée sur le chemin. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et rejoindre Double H. Par miracle, elle y parvint avant que les requins sortent de la salle centrale.

Double H lui-même avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il demanda discrètement à Jade comment elle avait fait pour faire autant de bruit, et ajouta :

- On aurait dit que tout le volcan s'effondrait !

- C'est peut-être le cas, dit Jade, un peu inquiète.

À ce moment, Double H désigna quelque chose du menton. Jade se retourna et vit à peu près vingt hommes-requins couraient en direction du bruit. C'était le moment, ou jamais. Jade et Double H sautèrent par-dessus les remparts et se retrouvèrent dans la salle centrale. Les requins qui étaient restés se tournèrent aussitôt face à eux, et les détenus aussi. Un sourire illumina le visage de ces derniers. Ce fut de courte durée.

Une bataille sans merci débuta. Les deux agents IRIS étaient cependant d'accord sur un point : il fallait accorder plus d'importance à sauver les victimes qu'à vaincre les requins. Malgré cela, Double H assomma l'un des requins et Jade en envoya un à terre. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle voulait prendre une photo comme preuve de la culpabilité des requins. Ca tombait « bien », parce qu'à ce moment-même, Rufus tenait Chico et un petit garçon (Fabian) par le cou. Elle dégaina son appareil photo, immortalisa cette scène, et fut juste après jetée à son tour au sol. Piquée au vif, elle rangea son appareil et se lança sur son assaillant. Une fois débarrassée de lui, elle donna un coup de pied à Rufus qui, surpris, lâcha les enfants. Jade les prit alors par la main et les fit passer par-dessus les remparts. Les jumeaux Davon et Dean, et Maura, la jeune femme, les imitèrent. Il ne manquait plus que Rob et Pablo à sauver. Double H intima à Rob de prendre Pablo et de l'emmener, mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Entendant l'ordre, Rob prit Pablo dans les bras, mais un requin le chargea. Les trois tombèrent au sol assez lourdement. Jade se lança alors sur eux, attrapa Pablo sur ses épaules – il n'était plus aussi léger qu'il y a quelques années ! – et grimpa à nouveau sur les remparts. Pablo descendit de ses épaules, rejoignit Maura, Dean, Fabian, Davon et Chico, et Jade attendit Rob et Double H.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après, excédés. L'expression inquiète se lisant sur leur visage ne présageait rien de bon.

- Les autres arrivent, on est encerclés ! s'exclama Double H.

C'était vrai : une vingtaine, voire une trentaine d'hommes-requins couraient vers eux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule échappatoire : le vide. Une chute mortelle, donc. Et pourtant, Jade sauta. Ce n'était pas un acte irréfléchi. Elle seule avait repéré, tout en bas, leur peut-être seule chance de survie. L'ennui, c'était que cette fameuse chance pouvait très rapidement tourner mal.

Cette chance, c'était le Ptérolimax.

La chute de Jade parut trop longue. Un long moment où elle voyait sa vie défiler, toutes ces questions restées en suspens, irrésolues. Elle vit le Ptérolimax, immense, long de plusieurs mètres, se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il était endormi, alors il ne risquait pas de bouger. Mais c'était sa réaction, le plus dangereux.

Jade atterrit lourdement sur le dos de l'animal. Aussitôt, le colosse se redressa, émit un rugissement sonore et s'envola. Jade s'accrocha le plus fort possible aux écailles de la bête. Le Ptérolimax s'éleva à la hauteur des requins et des anciens détenus. Jade leur demanda de monter. Double H prit Fabian et Pablo sur les épaules et monta. Chico les suivit de près. Rob hésita, puis y alla, imité par Maura et les jumeaux. Ils étaient tous sur un immense Ptérolimax, pouvant les conduire à leur perte ou les sauver. Il fallait simplement apprendre à le maîtriser.

Il n'en avait pas décidé ainsi : la bête était déchaînée et allait dans tous les sens. Tous devaient s'agripper le plus fort possible aux écailles du Ptérolimax. La sortie de l'îlot noir était encore bien loin d'eux.


	7. In Hot Pursuit

Bonjour :)  
>J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs, c'est sympathique X) J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de la piètre qualité de mes textes u.u<br>Je vous présente donc le 7ème chapitre de _Xenophobia_ :)

**Chapitre 7 : In Hot Pursuit **

Voler à dos de Ptérolimax. Voilà encore une chose que Jade n'aurait jamais pensé faire, rien qu'un an plus tôt. Mais après avoir anéanti un serpent de mer DomZ, fait exploser l'émetteur lunaire, et vaincu le prêtre DomZ lui-même, plus rien ne la surprenait vraiment. Elle trouvait presque ça amusant, en faisant abstraction de la horde de requins les poursuivant. Elle était pourtant plutôt confiante : le Ptérolimax était hors d'atteinte. Le seul problème, c'était que le monstre se déchaînait, se secouait, et tous ses cavaliers devaient se cramponner à ses écailles pour ne pas chuter. Jade priait pour qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne lâche prise : il était hors de question qu'elle perde l'un d'eux ! Elle ne les connaissait pas tous, mais Jade aimait, en général, toute personne le méritant. Ces pauvres otages le méritaient, bien entendu.

Le Ptérolimax se décida enfin à sortir de la salle centrale. Jade jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Les requins n'étaient plus visibles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Rien de bon, sans doute. Ils n'abandonneraient pas comme ça. Elle redirigea son regard droit devant elle et eut un sursaut. La façade qu'elle s'était acharnée à faire s'effondrer n'existait presque plus. Les rochers dégringolaient le long des murs, allant s'écraser dans le vide. Jade pria silencieusement pour que l'îlot entier ne s'effondre pas. Le chemin qu'elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs fois était impraticable – sauf si l'on escaladait les rochers, mais cela prendrait du temps – à pied, mais à dos de monstre, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Ledit monstre n'en décida pas ainsi.

Jade sentit l'air fouetter son visage. Le Ptérolimax avait piqué droit en direction du ravin. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle allait pour la première fois découvrir les profondeurs de l'îlot. L'inconvénient, c'était que son « ami » le monstre n'allait peut-être pas la faire remonter. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Ptérolimax descendait, descendait, de plus en plus profondément dans le cœur de l'îlot. Jade découvrit alors les mêmes lueurs bleutées que dans la mine, mais là, la nature foisonnait. Rien d'artificiel, tout était à l'état pur. Le Ptérolimax se posa alors lentement sur le sol et se roula en boule. Jade remarqua alors un énorme nid en-dessous de lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas prêt de repartir. Il voulait terminer la sieste interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de notre héroïne. Celle-ci n'en menait pas large. Elle regarda ses compagnons et leur adressa un regard d'excuse. Eux, surtout les plus jeunes, ne semblaient pas aussi désemparés.

- Trop cool ! s'exclama le petit Fabian. C'est le plus beau manège de ma vie.

Tous esquissèrent un sourire. Avait-il seulement conscience de la situation ?

Jade se mit à réfléchir rapidement… S'ils ne pouvaient pas remonter, autant trouver une sortie dans les souterrains ! Double H la rejoignit dans son idée. Jade mena alors la marche, et Double H la ferma, pour mieux encadrer la petite troupe d'anciens otages.

Ils commencèrent par traverser un tunnel sombre, où ils ne rencontrèrent aucun danger. Ce fut par la suite que les choses se corsèrent. À la sortie du tunnel, ils débouchèrent dans un vaste espace vert. Au bout, quelques rochers à escalader pour continuer à avancer. Jade en prit la direction, mais un bruit de feuilles l'arrêta. Elle scruta les horizons : rien, apparemment. Le bruit devait venir des buissons, sur les côtés, mais rien n'en sortait. Jade s'approcha, curieuse, mais prudente. Elle écarta quelques petites branches et recula aussitôt.

Une sorte de dard avait jailli de l'arbuste. Elle dégaina alors son daï-jo, et fut rejointe par Double H, marteau à la main. Les rescapés restaient en arrière, les enfants protégés par les plus âgés. Sortirent alors des buissons plusieurs sortes de scorpions de la taille d'un chien, prêts à se jeter sur eux. Jade remercia ses réflexes grâce auxquels elle n'avait pas été piquée, et pria pour que les scorpions ne leur posent pas trop d'ennuis. C'était peine perdue. Ils fondaient déjà sur eux, menaçants. Jade réfléchit s'il était plus sage de fuir ou de les neutraliser. Double H n'eut pas l'air de se poser la question, car il se jetait déjà sur les créatures. Evidemment, il était protégé par son armure, lui !

Jade se tourna vers les anciens otages et leur dit :

- Restez en arrière. On va essayer de les maîtriser, mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux fuir.

- Attention mademoiselle Jade ! s'écria Double H.

Elle se retourna vivement et eut juste le temps d'esquiver le scorpion qui l'attaquait. Elle riposta en lui envoyant un énorme coup de daï-jo, et ses pattes plièrent. Jade courut alors vers Double H, pour lui dire qu'il était plus prudent de partir, plutôt que de s'épuiser à la tâche. Ces bêtes ne seraient sans doute pas les dernières qu'ils croiseraient. Double H acquiesça et recula lentement vers les rochers à escalader. Jade, quant à elle, rejoignit les sept anciennes victimes et leur demanda de grimper sur les rochers. Elle les surveillait, tandis que son ami repoussait les horribles arachnides. Une fois toutes les personnes en sécurité, Jade bondit sur un rocher, et appela Double H. Celui-ci affligea un dernier coup à une créature et vint à leur rencontre, content d'en avoir fini avec les bêtes.

Les aventuriers durent gravir trois autres rochers pour poursuivre leur route. Ils étaient à présent dans un énorme espace. Jade jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle. Ils étaient sous la grande passerelle. Elle devina la silhouette d'un requin, apparemment solidement armé.

- Super, glissa-t-elle à Double H. Ils nous attendent de pied ferme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M'oiselle Jade, on va s'en sortir. Avec un peu de chance, il y a une sortie en souterrain, et on leur échappera.

- Il faudrait un énorme coup de chance, marmonna-t-elle, perplexe.

Ils avancèrent, reprenant leur étrange procession, et ne rencontrèrent pas d'ennui dans cet espace-là. La clairière suivante était plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui était normal, puisque les souterrains n'avaient jamais été exploités par les mineurs. Dans les autres pièces, la lumière provenait des créatures phosphorescentes, véritables merveilles naturelles. La clairière, donc, totalement sombre, ne rassurait personne parmi le petit groupe. Jade avançait prudemment, le plus lentement possible, en tâtonnant. Elle s'apprêtait à dégainer son daï-jo au moindre bruit suspect. Une main tendue en avant, elle guettait le danger. Ses doigts frôlèrent soudain une substance froide, humide. Elle retira sa main et la porta à son arme.

- Faites gaffe, derrière ! prévint-elle.

Un murmure parcourut le groupe, puis le silence l'emporta. Jade approcha courageusement sa main de la substance qu'elle avait frôlée juste avant. Elle tenta de l'attraper, mais elle fut aussitôt jetée à terre. Quand elle se redressa, elle aperçut deux grands yeux jaunes, brillants dans le noir, qui la fixaient. Secundo lui vint en aide comme il put en aide en allumant un voyant lumineux dans le S-A-C de notre héroïne. Tous purent voir la créature qui les menaçait.

Il s'agissait d'un énorme mammifère. Hybride entre un lion et un cheval, il les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Sa longue crinière léonine rendait la créature plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais le pire, c'était ses dents. La bête avait une immense gueule, entrouverte, laissant apparaître des rangées de dents acérées. Jade comprit d'ailleurs qu'elle avait touché le museau de la créature.

- Mademoiselle Jade, c'est un Léquin ! Sa morsure est venimeuse ! s'écria Double H

- En plus ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?

- C'est un animal qu'on n'a plus aperçu depuis des siècles…

Jade ne fit pas trop attention à cette dernière réplique, car le monstre fondait déjà sur elle. Elle demanda aux autres de reculer. Double H fendit le groupe pour se battre aux côtés de Jade… qui sortait son appareil photo. Tandis qu'elle réglait le flash, le monstre leva une énorme patte et l'asséna lourdement sur elle.

Heureusement, Double H l'avait vu et avait placé son bouclier entre la photographe et la patte du Léquin. Jade le remercia chaleureusement.

- Vous êtes à la merci de ce monstre, et vous ne pensez qu'à prendre des photos ?

- Mais cette créature… Elle est si belle ! s'exclama Jade en écartant le bras musclé de son compagnon – et sauveur, par la même occasion.

Elle prit en photo le Léquin, qui se reçut le flash en plein dans les yeux. Il en demeura ébloui. Jade se félicita mentalement : de part sa passion de la photo, elle avait réussi à étourdir le monstre pour un court instant ! Elle demanda alors aux enfants et jeunes adultes derrière elle de se faufiler entre les pattes du monstre au plus vite. Une fois tous de l'autre côté, Jade et Double H tentèrent de les suivre mais la vision du Léquin était revenue. Il poussa un rugissement (un peu mêlé à un hennissement, ce qui était plutôt étrange comme son) retentissant, qui les fit trembler tous les deux. L'animal posa sa lourde patte sur le torse de Double H et l'envoya contre le mur. Jade réfléchissait à toute vitesse, voyant que son ami souffrait, mais à part s'épuiser à rouer de coups de daï-jo la créature, elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Puis une idée complètement folle lui vint à l'esprit : elle se jeta sur la patte de l'animal – celle qui ne tenait pas Double H – et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. La créature se débattit, mais elle tenait prise. Elle mordit le monstre, qui gémit de douleur, mais qui ne relâchait toujours pas l'agent IRIS. Jade desserra son étreinte sur le monstre et fit une roulade en arrière. Elle prenait ses distances avec la créature. Le pauvre Double H était collé au mur, et ahanait de douleur.

Jade, animée par la rage de voir son ami souffrir, plaça son daï-jo en position horizontale et l'enfonça dans le ventre de la bête. Bien sûr, cela ne transperça pas sa peau, mais Jade sentit que la bête ployait. Elle relâcha Double H qui glissa le long du mur, inerte. Jade ne pouvait se résoudre à engager un nouveau combat contre le Léquin. Elle pria Double H de se relever, ce qu'il fit, malgré sa peine à respirer, et ils coururent rejoindre le groupe de rescapés. Ces derniers durent eux aussi se mettre à courir, car le Léquin continuait à les poursuivre.

Le dédale des souterrains de l'îlot noir leur réserva bien des surprises encore. Jade put aussi prendre de magnifiques photos d'animaux que l'on n'apercevait plus à la surface depuis longtemps. Après plusieurs minutes de marche – ou de course, suivant les créatures rencontrées – ils se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de mur d'escalade. Ils comprirent que c'était leur seul moyen de sortir, leur seule issue. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un grand mur, où quelques excroissances dans la pierre leur permettaient de poser les pieds. Leur ascension n'allait pas être simple, mais elle était obligatoire.

Pendant ladite ascension, plusieurs faillirent tomber. La chute aurait été fatale, mais chacun, très appliqué, avait réussi sa mission. Quand ils parvinrent tous en-haut, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient de retour dans la mine. Or, une mauvaise surprise les y attendait : cinq ou six requins armés aussi lourdement que celui que Jade avait aperçu plus tôt. Ils avaient des sortes de « simples » pistolets paralysants. Quoiqu'il en fût, il fallait leur échapper. Tout le groupe se précipita vers la sortie. À chaque détour, plusieurs requins leur barraient la route. Double H, sans répit, leur envoyait de lourds coups de marteau, dégageant ainsi le passage pour les rescapés. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur périple : le hangar aux bateaux. Jade et Double H sautèrent à bord, suivis par sept personnes. Ils étaient complètement serrés les uns contre les autres, mais l'important n'était pas là : il fallait fuir au plus vite.

Jade démarra en trombe. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait être suivie par deux voitures volantes, qui étaient occupées depuis un bon moment, en prévision de leur fuite. Quand Jade prit la direction de la cité, une dizaine de Crochax – qui, pour faciliter les choses, s'étaient mêlés à la bataille – lui barra la route. Elle fit une embardée violente sur la droite, l'obligeant à refaire le tour de l'îlot.

Puis il arriva quelque chose qui leur prouva que les armes des requins n'étaient pas que de simples pistolets paralysants.

Un projectile très fin, mais à la puissance mortelle, traversa le pare-brise de l'hovercraft et alla se loger dans la nuque de Double H. Les enfants poussèrent un cri, mais le plus affreux fut celui de Jade. Elle souffrait tellement de voir le sang son ami, celui qui l'avait sauvée plusieurs fois, couler sur son armure, sa fidèle armure. Mais l'espoir persistait : il respirait encore… il semblait même encore conscient. Il n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Le temps semblait avoir été arrêté. Cependant, Jade était consciente que ça n'était pas le cas. Mais pour Double H, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis tout à l'heure et les mois précédents, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, renversa trois Crochax, tira sur une voiture volante ennemie et s'élança vers la cité. Elle entendit un bruit de carrosserie inquiétant, et un autre son plutôt indescriptible… Comme un soupir. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'engouffra dans le tunnel menant à la ville. Les requins ne la suivirent pas, évidemment.

À présent, sa seule priorité, c'était Double H. Lui ou rien. Plus rien ne comptait.


	8. Free Your Mind

Salut à tous ! (:  
>Bon, comme d'habitude, je tenais à vous demander pardon pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres. Depuis la rentrée je n'ai rien écrit T_T Je me sens inutile '^^ J'espère que l'attente sera récompensée ! Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre soit le meilleur, mais disons que je me suis laissé aller avec l'histoire de Meï... vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant ;) Bonne lecture et merci !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Free Your Mind<strong>

Les bruits de la cité lui firent l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Tout était amplifié : les émotions, les bruits, la vitesse du véhicule, les battements de son cœur… Tout lui paraissait énorme et douloureux. Jade faisait de son mieux pour focaliser ses pensées sur une seule chose : son but, sa destination. Elle risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite : la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard vide, Double H respirait douloureusement.

- Tiens bon, Double H, tiens bon ! ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de hurler, les doigts crispés autour du gouvernail.

Elle bifurqua dans le quartier piéton et ordonna aux autres de sortir de l'hovercraft, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas accosté son véhicule. Ils sortirent en catastrophe. Rob aida Jade à faire sortir Double H du SX350 et celle-ci se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas emmener les anciens otages dans le repaire IRIS, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tous les ramener chez eux.

- Excusez-moi, mais le temps presse, et je ne peux vraiment pas prendre le temps de vous ramener chez vous, les enfants. Je vais… vous amener auprès de Nouri. Désolée.

- Jade, ne t'inquiète pas. Maura, Dean, Davon et moi, on va accompagner les petits vers Nouri et rentrer chez nous par nos propres moyens. Va soigner Double H, dit Rob d'un ton rassurant.

Jade maintint son regard émeraude sur son ami taximan et hocha lentement la tête, en signe de remerciement. Elle passa, avec peine, un bras autour des épaules de Double H, et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'Akuda Bar.

Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'établissement. La musique était assourdissante… enfin, ce n'était que l'impression qu'elle donnait à Jade. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Les gens étaient envahissants. Les nerfs tendus, elle traversa le bar, sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs que lui lançait Seven ou aux questionnements de Mo. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Elle gravit la rampe, alla jusqu'à la chambre numéro 3, et remarqua l'absence de Belles-Mirettes au jeu du bonneteau. Apparemment, ils étaient prêts à recevoir son verdict, dans le repaire. Les deux comparses entrèrent dans la chambre et, du mieux qu'elle le put, Jade fit pivoter l'armoire, son ami dont les jambes menaçaient de ployer à ses côtés.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant quatre visages inquiets. Hahn, Belles-Mirettes, Meï et Nino semblaient tous être conscients de la situation. Mais à la réaction de Hahn, Jade comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué l'état de Double H.

- Shauni, Double H ! Vous avez réussi ? Tu as pris des photos ? Où sont les requins ? Et les victimes ? l'assaillit-il de questions.

- HAHN ! hurla Jade.

Le silence s'instaura. Jamais elle n'était sortie de ses gonds. Jade avait toujours été calme, avec la tête sur les épaules. Elle avait déjà eu des coups de blues, mais jamais de coups de colère. Surtout contre lui. Contre Hahn. Mais là, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Son ami souffrait, et lui ne songeait qu'au reportage. Pour Jade, Double H était LA priorité. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis ajouta :

- Regardez ! Regardez Double H !

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle tira son ami jusqu'à la petite infirmerie installée sur le côté. Elle l'allongea sur le lit et sentit les souffles des autres agents du réseau derrière elle. Meï posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'écarta. Les yeux humides, elle se mit à observer la blessure de son ami de longue date. Pendant ce temps, Jade se tourna vers Hahn, le regard droit.

- Tiens, voilà les photos qui prouvent la culpabilité des requins, dit-elle en tendant son appareil. Ca urge moins que la situation de Double H.

- Tu as raison, Jade. Pardon. Je… Je pense trop au boulot. Je devrais réviser mes valeurs.

Jade eut un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance. Elle se tourna vers Nino et Meï, tous deux penchés au-dessus de Double H. Elle leur raconta brièvement comment s'était passé le sauvetage puis se rendit compte que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle ressentait aussi une énorme fatigue. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait emmagasinées depuis le début de la journée lui retombaient dessus, comme un lourd poids porté des heures sur les épaules. Jade eut soudain le vertige et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

Hahn la tira de ses pensées.

- Jade, j'ai envoyé ta preuve au gouverneur. Les requins devraient être arrêtés sous peu.

- Merci Hahn. Je suis épuisée.

- Bon, dit calmement Meï. Double H… va « bien », si on peut le dire, dans son cas. Le connaissant, il sera sur pieds dans quelques heures. Une ou deux. C'est un dur. Il est… tellement courageux.

Tous poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement. Jade regarda, attendrie, les yeux de Meï. Son regard traduisait tant de choses. Elle n'avait jamais su quel était ce lien spécial qui unissait Double H et la Felis Sapiens. Aujourd'hui était peut-être le moment de l'apprendre. Jade n'était pas une curieuse. Mais les attitudes de Meï face à son ami étaient si sincères, si touchantes, que l'on ne pouvait pas y être indifférent.

En attendant, des enfants sortant d'une grande aventure n'étaient toujours pas de retour chez eux, et ça, Jade ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle luttait contre la douleur des orphelins, et avait quasiment abandonnés les anciens otages. Elle les savait entre de bonnes mains, mais leurs parents étaient sans doute dans l'attente depuis trois jours, sans aucune nouvelle. Jade connaissait bien cette sensation d'avoir comme un fragment d'âme arraché. Elle l'avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt, lors de l'enlèvement des orphelins par les DomZ. Cette dernière pensée la fit réagir : elle signala son départ aux autres agents IRIS et s'en alla. Elle n'en avait pas pour très longtemps.

Quand elle arriva près de l'étal de son amie, elle eut de la peine à le reconnaître. Pablo, Chico et Fabian, les trois enfants qui avaient été laissés à Nouri, couraient autour du stand, faisant de l'animation pour les clients, qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'ordinaire. Jade se fraya un passage parmi les badauds et tenta d'attirer l'attention de Nouri, qui avait bien de la peine à tout gérer. Elle finit par la remarquer, et lui adressa un regard implorant.

- Jade, Dieu merci, tu es là.

- Je vois que tu ne chômes pas ! Comme toujours…

- S'il te plaît, récupère ces enfants, je suis épuisée… Mais grâce à eux, le business marche bien.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient aussi excités, dit Jade en baissant considérablement la voix. Ils ressortent à peine d'une aventure… traumatisante.

Elle fit comprendre par un regard qu'il était question des affaires d'enlèvement des trois derniers jours. Nouri eut une grimace de compassion pour les enfants et les appela vers elle. Les trois bambins rejoignirent Jade, un grand sourire affiché sur leur visage. Ils étaient apparemment très fiers d'avoir causé tant de pagaille. Jade se mit en route, suivie par Pablo, Chico et Fabian. Ce dernier lui indiqua où se trouvait son domicile et Jade l'y conduisit au plus vite.

Les parents du petit, ayant tous deux des yeux aussi grands que leur fils, ouvrirent la porte, les yeux humides. Quand ils virent leur petit garçon, leur visage s'illumina, et ils se jetèrent littéralement sur lui. Leur seul enfant, qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu, était sain et sauf ! C'était la plus grande joie qu'ils avaient pu ressentir au cours de leur vie. Ils remercièrent maint fois Jade et la prirent également dans leurs bras, pleurant, mais des larmes de joie cette fois-ci. Ils l'invitèrent à entrer mais elle dut refuser, devant ramener Chico chez lui.

La maison de la famille de Chico était plutôt d'apparence pitoyable, mais une fois à l'intérieur, la chaleur humaine vous prenait. La mère, le père, et les trois sœurs du garçon étaient des personnes extrêmement pauvres, mais tout autant, voire plus, généreuses. Ils connaissaient bien Jade et l'accueillirent chaleureusement quand elle leur ramena leur fils. Ils se montrèrent très reconnaissants envers elle.

- Jade, tu nous as tellement aidés depuis l'année dernière… On a une dette éternelle envers toi. D'abord, tu nous délivres des DomZ, maintenant, tu sauves notre fils…

- Mais c'est normal… n'ayez pas cette idée de dette, je vous en prie, répondit Jade, gênée.

Les parents de Chico sourirent et lui offrirent à boire. Elle resta un quart d'heure et finit par s'absenter, laissant Pablo jouer un moment chez Chico, pour qu'elle puisse voir l'état de Double H.

De retour à l'Akuda Bar, elle se montra beaucoup plus ouverte qu'à son arrivée de tout à l'heure. Elle salua Mo avec le sourire, et alla naturellement vers Seven, qui buvait nonchalamment son verre. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute la vérité.

- Ca va, Seven ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? demanda-t-elle avec de la démence dans la voix.

- Seven. Nous avons libéré les otages. J'ai dénoncé les requins. C'est grâce à toi. Merci infiniment. Je sais que Rufus est ton ami, mais ce que tu as fait est bien.

Seven enleva ses lunettes et essuya une larme. Elle eut un petit sourire à l'adresse de Jade et hocha lentement la tête. Jade se leva de la table et s'apprêta à monter au premier étage, mais Francis la stoppa.

- Jade, ils viennent de dire à la radio que l'organisation des requins racistes a été arrêtée ! C'est grâce à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie, répondit Jade, regardant Seven du coin de l'œil. Francis, t'es un brave type. Merci de ne pas les avoir suivis dans cette opération. Excuse-moi de t'avoir soupçonné.

- T'en fais pas, Jade. Je te dois le respect, t'es la première à m'avoir battu au jeu du palet. J'attends ma revanche, d'ailleurs.

- Compte là-dessus !

Elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du requin et prit la direction du premier étage. Belles-Mirettes était de retour à son poste. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il l'encouragea à aller voir dans le repaire. Ca pouvait tout dire : le meilleur, comme le pire. Elle se hâta d'entrer dans sa chambre, puis de faire pivoter l'armoire, pour avoir des nouvelles au plus vite.

L'ambiance semblait s'être détendue. Meï veillait à côté du lit d'infirmerie, Nino était attelé à des tâches diverses, et Hahn fixait les écrans centraux. Il se retourna quand il entendit Jade entrer.

- Jade ! Grâce à vous, les requins ont été arrêtés. Bravo.

- Merci Hahn. Comment va Double H ?

Hahn désigna Meï du menton. Jade s'approcha d'elle. La Felis Sapiens leva le regard vers la photographe et lui sourit légèrement. Elle lui fit comprendre de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Hub va bien. Il est conscient, il se repose juste un peu. Il m'a dit, pendant ton absence, qu'il dormait un moment mais qu'il serait bientôt sur pieds. Ca ne lui fera pas bien de mal. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui pense d'abord à se reposer.

- Il est exceptionnel, dit Jade avec un sourire attendri. Ce type m'épate de jour en jour. Mais malgré le fait que je le connaisse depuis presque un an… je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de lui. À part peut-être, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais… il me semble qu'il aime bien « Carlson & Peeters » ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! répondit Meï avec un petit rire. Hm, si tu veux savoir, Hubert est quelqu'un d'assez réservé. Il n'aime pas parler de lui. Il est dévoué aux autres jusqu'au bout. Je crois que seuls Belles-Mirettes, Nino, Hahn et moi sommes au courant de son histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait que je t'en parle. Mais sache qu'en tout cas, il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Ah non, non, je ne…

- Tout le monde se pose la question, interrompit Meï en haussant les épaules. Mais non. On est comme frère et sœur. Je ne sais pas… dès son arrivée, on s'est super bien entendus. Il est adorable, comme tu le sais.

- Je vois… En tout cas, vous êtes très touchants. Ca se voit, que vous vous aimez beaucoup.

Meï ne répondit pas. Elle baissa simplement les yeux sur ses genoux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le silence emplit la pièce pendant un moment. Puis, Meï reprit la parole :

- Jade, tu sais ce qui m'a motivée pour intégrer le réseau IRIS ?

- Pas du tout…

- J'étais jeune. Et animée par la haine et la soif de vengeance. Mes parents et d'autres Felis Sapiens venaient d'être décimés par un groupe de personnes – toujours inconnues – avec les mêmes idées que les requins de l'îlot noir. Feiji, mon cousin, et moi, étions les seuls rescapés. Nous avons fui jusqu'ici, et nous nous sommes débrouillés pour grandir, étudier. C'est vers 17 ans que nos chemins se sont séparés. Il a intégré l'armée, comme Hub, mais dans les forces Alpha. Quant à moi, j'ai attendu. J'ai vite compris ce qui se tramait du côté des Sections Alpha. Je me suis renseignée, et j'ai rencontré Hahn. Révoltée contre mon cousin qui osait semer la souffrance, la même que nous avions subie, je suis entrée au sein du réseau IRIS. La suite, tu la connais. Feiji, j'imagine qu'il a dû disparaître avec les Sections Alpha. À l'époque, ça m'aurait affectée. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune pitié. Il nous a trahis, ma famille et moi. Alors, quand, quelques jours plus tôt, cette histoire de racisme a fait surface, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir concernée. J'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrange. C'est pour ça que je me bats, principalement. Et je te remercie, Jade, d'être aussi motivée que moi, que nous, à lutter pour la justice.

- Meï, il n'y a pas à me remercier. En tant qu'Hillyenne, je me dois de me battre pour la liberté, la justice. Merci à vous de faire exister le réseau.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire entendu. Nino les rejoignit, posa une main sur l'épaule de chacune et dit :

- Toujours aussi bavardes, à ce que je vois !

-C'est de l'ironie, j'espère ? Meï et moi parlons, à nous deux, trois fois moins que toi ! pouffa Jade.

- Bien sûr, _Shauni_. Je pensais que tu le remarquerais par toi-même.

- On sait jamais, avec toi.

Nino allait répliquer, mais un bruit métallique attira l'attention des trois jeunes gens. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Double H, qui remuait pendant son sommeil. La minute qui suivit leur prouva qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sommeil, mais bien du réveil de leur ami. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se massa la nuque douloureusement, puis se releva brusquement.

- A-Au rapport ! balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut arrêter les…

- Double H, dit doucement Jade en posant une main sur celle de son ami. Tout est fait. Ils sont hors d'état de nuire. On a réussi !

Double H se détendit. Il grimaça quand il baissa la tête.

- Tu t'es pris un projectile dans la nuque, dit Meï. Heureusement, ça n'a pas touché un point sensible. Tu aurais pu être paralysé…

- Merci, Meï. Merci pour tous tes soins. Mademoiselle Jade, comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux que toi, je crois ! Je suis contente que tu t'en sois tiré, Double H.

- Vous avez vraiment cru qu'un simple projectile allait m'anéantir ? C'est mal me connaître.

Tous, y compris Hahn, qui les avait rejoints, eurent un petit rire. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur ami. Hahn expliqua brièvement à Double H comment les requins avaient été stoppés, puis dit qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Jade n'attendit pas une minute et prit la direction de la sortie. Double H lui emboîta le pas.

Jade devait retourner chez Chico pour aller chercher Pablo avant de retourner au Phare. Double H tenait à rester avec elle. Leur relation n'était plus celle de collègues. Maintenant, ils étaient amis, et ne voulaient pas se voir uniquement dans le cadre de leur travail. De plus, Pablo avait fini par considérer Double H comme son grand-frère.

Les parents de Chico se montrèrent à nouveau extrêmement chaleureux au retour de Jade. Ils leur proposèrent aussi à boire. Jade dut refuser, cette fois-ci. Cela faisait depuis tôt ce matin qu'elle avait laissé Yoa et Pey'j s'occuper de tout le phare, et, vu l'état de Pey'j, cela ne présageait rien de bon. La pauvre Yoa devait être seule contre tous. Pablo dit au revoir à son ami et les trois compagnons quittèrent le quartier pauvre de la cité pour regagner l'hovercraft.

D'apparence, il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais au démarrage, Jade sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le véhicule avança, alors elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle quitta la cité, mit le cap sur le Phare… puis plus rien. Le paysage de défila plus, l'hélice ne tourna plus, aucune gouttelette ne vint glisser sur le pare-brise. Ce n'était pas une panne. La bouée avait crevé. Jade se souvint : quand Double H avait été touché, elle avait entendu une sorte de soupir. C'était ça ! Il fallait vite contacter le garage Mammago, ou on les retrouverait tous trois au fond de l'eau…

- Double H… Tu crois qu'on a vraiment la poisse ?

- Ah, M'oiselle Jade, comme diraient Carlson et Peeters…

- Oui, oui… _Poisse ou pas, seul le mental face au danger t'aidera_. En attendant, c'est les frères Mammago qui vont nous aider.

Sur ces mots, Jade envoya un mail d'urgence au garage Mammago et attendit, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine.


	9. Above and Beyond

Bien le bonjour. J'ai plutôt honte... mais voici le neuvième chapitre de Xenophobia. Je le qualifierais de chapitre "passerelle", car il est très court et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Enfin, j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier quand même ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Above and Beyond <strong>

L'attente parut sans fin. Le garage n'était pourtant pas bien loin. Il fallait dire que l'énergie n'était pas la qualité première des rhinos Mammago, mais sans eux, qu'aurait fait Jade durant toutes ces années ? Et surtout dans cette situation-là. Jade entendit alors une musique reggae approcher et son cœur s'apaisa légèrement. Le véhicule de service du garage agrippa l'hovercraft et le conduit à bon port. Soulagés, Jade, Double H et Pablo sortirent et attendirent le verdict des rhinos. Babukar regarda rapidement – ce qui relevait du miracle pour cette fratrie – le SX350 et soupira longuement.

- Jade, il est vieux ton truc. Je sais pas c'que t'as fait, mais tu l'as bien endommagé. Bouée crevée, rayures et même le moteur est touché… Désolé, mais j'ai pas de pièces de rechange pour l'instant.

- Génial, soupira Jade, ironique. Et y'a pas de moyen pour nous de rentrer chez nous, quand même ?

Babukar réfléchit un instant, se retira dans le garage, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il annonça aux trois accidentés qu'il pouvait leur prêter un véhicule de remplacement. Jade accepta. Il ne lui restait que ça, de toute façon. Au phare, elle avait le Béluga, mais ce n'était pas forcément le véhicule le plus discret pour aller simplement faire des courses en ville.

L'hovercraft prêté par les rhinocéros était clairement en meilleur état que le sien, même avant son accident. Elle avait déjà songé à le changer, mais elle était trop rattachée à son vieux véhicule. Il portait ses souvenirs, il représentait la force et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Et rien que de monter dans le « remplaçant » du SX350 lui fit un petit coup au cœur. Elle trouvait cette pensée un peu puérile, mais ne pouvait la réprimer. Dans deux jours, de toute manière, allaient arriver les pièces de rechange pour l'hovercraft et Jade pourrait récupérer son bon vieux véhicule.

Ils étaient enfin en route pour rentrer au Phare ! Complètement éreintés, les trois compagnons n'attendaient qu'une chose : se poser, manger, et boire une boisson chaude pour se remettre de leurs émotions. La silhouette réconfortante du refuge se dessina à l'horizon. L'air était frais, et contrastait avec l'ambiance tendue d'il y a quelques heures.

Jade fit accoster l'hovercraft et en descendit, suivie des deux autres. Retrouver ce lieu leur fit un grand bien, surtout pour Pablo qui ne l'avait plus vu depuis un bon moment. Sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger, ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Le chien accourut aussitôt saluer sa propriétaire. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'étaient pas des aboiements joyeux. On aurait dit un avertissement. Jade se retourna. Rien. Au ciel, tout semblait normal. Porterait-elle encore sur elle l'odeur des requins ? Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle en eut la conviction quand tous les autres enfants arrivèrent à leur tour, l'air affolé. Ils n'eurent presque aucun regard à l'attention de Pablo.

- Jade, Jade ! Tonton Pey'j ne bouge plus ! s'écria Gips, la voix tremblante.

Le sang de la demoiselle se glaça. Non. Non, pas encore. Le destin ne voudrait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Fallait-il réellement qu'elle soit constamment pourchassée par le malheur ? Elle chercha Yoa du regard. Les grands yeux vides et inexpressifs de la jeune extra-hillyenne se baissèrent lentement. Les enfants paraissaient profondément touchés. Jade demanda à être conduite auprès de son oncle.

Tous rentrèrent dans le phare et trouvèrent Pey'j, au plein milieu de la salle centrale, allongé sur le sol. Jade s'élança à ses côtés. Elle le tourna sur le dos, et reproduisit les gestes de Double H. Ceux qu'il avait faits lors de leur voyage sur la Lune. Quand Pey'j était…

Mort. Tel était le verdict de son auscultation. Plus aucun rythme cardiaque, rien. Elle chercha alors à reproduire un autre geste, qu'elle avait auparavant réalisé totalement innocemment. Quand elle l'avait fait, la dernière fois, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait cet impact. Elle prit alors la main de son oncle, et ressentit aussitôt un choc. Cette main, cette même main qui avait permis le retour à la vie de Pey'j, était recouverte d'un énorme virus DomZ. Un semblable à celui que Double H avait eu sur le cou. Jade se sentit mal. Et si, en sauvant la vie de son cher oncle, elle l'avait conduit à une mort d'autant plus terrible ? Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Tant pis, il fallait essayer. Elle posa ses deux mains sur celle de Pey'j, se concentra. Elle pria, pria n'importe quelle force capable de le ramener parmi eux. Elle pensa à tous les moments passés avec lui depuis son enfance. Elle pensa à la détermination qu'elle avait eue, quelques mois plus tôt, à le sauver. Toutes ses forces, tout son amour, elle les rassembla, pour tenter de raviver l'étincelle de vie dans le corps de son oncle.

Toujours rien. Impuissante, en sanglots, elle était là, agenouillée auprès de Pey'j. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien autour n'existait. Il n'y avait qu'eux, au milieu du vide. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La force de cette main, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Double H. Maintenant, il n'y aurait plus que lui. Un ami fidèle, attentif, courageux. Mais jamais il ne pourrait remplacer son oncle. Cette pensée lui faisait l'effet d'une lame acérée fendant son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait ce jour-là ? Ils ressortaient à peine d'un sauvetage long et fastidieux. En y repensant, cela faisait un moment que Pey'j avait des symptômes. Sa mauvaise humeur constante, ses pertes de mémoire… Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Jade se sentait terriblement coupable.

- Jade… Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Il faut l'emmener à IRIS, ils auront l'antidote.

Les yeux d'émeraude de la jeune femme se plongèrent dans ceux de Double H. Cerclés de rouge, ces perles vertes étaient les plus expressives possibles. L'ancien sergent ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant ce spectacle. Ces yeux… ces incroyables yeux, traduisaient tant de choses. En eux, il avait l'impression de pouvoir y lire toute l'histoire de Jade et Pey'j, même ce qui était caché, enfoui, au plus profond de la mémoire de la jeune femme. Mais Hub se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il fallait quelqu'un pour raisonner Jade, pour l'emmener au repaire IRIS et permettre de sauver son oncle.

Ce fut Double H qui pilota l'hovercraft. À l'arrière, Jade, toujours en pleurs, au chevet de Pey'j. Elle répétait, tantôt en hurlant, tantôt dans un soupir, que leurs efforts étaient vains, que Pey'j était perdu. Moralement, ce fut rude pour l'agent. Mais il tint bon. Et il les amena auprès de Hahn, Meï et Nino. Les trois se montrèrent très touchés par l'état de leur chef. Leur bon vieux Marcassin, le voilà en position de faiblesse. Pire que de la faiblesse… Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit d'infirmerie, et Meï fouilla partout pour trouver un antidote. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait beaucoup de pression sur elle.

Jade crut que son cœur s'arrêtait lorsque la Felis Sapiens se tourna vers elle, l'air désolé.

- Jade… nous n'avons plus d'antidote… Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen, quand même ? demanda Double H, tandis que les pleurs de son amie s'accentuaient.

- Si… Il faudrait de l'ADN DomZ, pour recréer un antidote. Mais maintenant, ça risque d'être très difficile d'en récupérer.

- Sélène. Il faut juste aller sur Sélène, dit le soldat, déterminé.

- Juste ? s'étonna Nino. C'est plus tout simple d'y aller… et c'est pas garanti qu'il y en ait, des restes DomZ.

- C'est un risque à prendre… Notre chef est en très grand danger. Nous lui devons ça. Mademoiselle Jade, c'est votre oncle. Si vous continuez à penser que c'est vain, ne venez pas, c'est votre décision. Mais permettez-moi d'emprunter votre vaisseau.

Jade avait les yeux rouge vif. Elle releva la tête, essuya une larme, et envoya un regard décidé à son compagnon. Elle irait avec lui, bien sûr. Ce serait une trahison de le laisser ici, sans rien faire pour lui. Et, même si, au Phare, elle n'avait plus rien senti dans sa poitrine. Pey'j était peut-être dans le coma, pas forcément sans vie. Meï chercha à nouveau dans un tiroir et en ressorti une capsule et une seringue. Elle les tendit à Double H.

- Voilà. Pour récolter l'ADN DomZ. Soyez prudents.

Double H et Jade la remercièrent d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière accorda un dernier regard à son oncle et s'empressa de quitter le repaire et de regagner le nouvel hovercraft.

Une fois de retour au phare, Jade signala aux enfants qu'elle partait à nouveau pour la Lune et les confia à Yoa. Puis, elle et Double H regagnèrent le Béluga. Cela faisait longtemps ! C'aurait été un plaisir, si cela n'avait pas été dans ce contexte-là. Le vaisseau n'avait pas servi depuis leur dernier retour de Sélène, et il avait intérêt à encore fonctionner. Il fallait faire vite. Jade se mit aux commandes. Ses larmes avaient séché. À présent, concentration était le mot d'ordre. Efficacité, aussi. La vie de son oncle était en jeu.

Le ciel s'ouvrit à eux. Jade enclencha les moteurs, et commença à prendre de l'altitude. Elle voyait la voûte céleste, qui commençait à s'assombrir, à sa portée. Bientôt, ils quitteraient l'atmosphère et seraient en route directe pour Sélène. L'espace, atour d'eux, leur offrait un spectacle merveilleux. Des cristaux de glace, des planètes, des étoiles, tout était absolument sublime. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle y retourne, pour prendre des photos de cette infinie beauté. Les bons moments de la vie, malheureusement, on n'y pensait que lors des pires. Après avoir sauvé Pey'j, Jade était décidée : elle allait prendre le temps de vivre. Elle était jeune, et devait en profiter à fond.

Le Béluga dut se poser à nouveau dans l'émetteur satellite, et non sur la base de la crypte. En effet, celle-ci était protégée par un bouclier, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les deux agents. L'émetteur avait, heureusement, été réparé, donc le bouclier avait peut-être été installé par les ouvriers, et non par une nouvelle menace.

Jade et Double H descendirent du vaisseau et constatèrent que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Manifestement, on avait profité de la réparation pour tout rénover et cela rendait plutôt bien. En revanche, les deux compagnons avaient perdu tous leurs repères depuis la dernière fois. Cela n'était pas pour leur faciliter la tâche. Heureusement, Double H remarqua sur le côté, un plan détaillé de la base lunaire. Ils pouvaient accéder à la crypte DomZ par un boyau souterrain. Apparemment, c'était le seul moyen, car aucun endroit n'était indiqué pour désamorcer le bouclier. Les deux compagnons se mirent donc en route, sur leurs gardes, et chacun espérant tomber sur des restes DomZ.


	10. Sins of the Father

Et voici enfin la suite. Désolée, elle n'est pas vraiment plus longue que le chapitre précédent, et de plus, ce chapitre-là ne ressemble à pas grand chose. Ensuite, désolée de l'avancement lent de l'intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas tout finir dans ce chapitre-là.  
>Bonne lecture quand même...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Sins of the Father<strong>

Imaginez. Vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge, vous êtes passionné. Vous vous élancez dans la vie, enthousiaste, enjoué. Vous êtes entouré d'une famille composée d'orphelins et d'un oncle bougon. Mais vous êtes heureux, parfaitement heureux. Puis, votre planète est attaquée. D'abord, vous subissez, puis vous entrez dans le cœur de l'action. Aidé fidèlement par un groupe soudé, et surtout, un ami formidable, vous la sauvez. Le bonheur regagne votre foyer. C'est alors qu'un nouveau drame, un peu plus local, vous touche. Des crimes racistes sont commis. À nouveau, vous et votre ami vous démenez et ramenez la paix. Des blessures, des obstacles, mais vous finissez par rentrer chez vous. Et là, un nouveau choc : votre oncle est inconscient. Presque mort. Vous êtes désespéré. Pourquoi vous ? Et, surtout, pourquoi lui ? Vous n'avez même plus envie de vous battre. La résolution de ce problème conduira-t-elle encore à un pire ? Vous ne tentez plus rien. Mais votre ami est là, et vous pousse à agir. Alors vous voilà reparti, sur vos propres pas remontant à quelques mois à peine. Un voyage dans l'espace. Des souvenirs douloureux qui remontent. En ce même lieu, peu de temps auparavant, votre oncle était déjà mort. Et il y a cette étrange beauté des environs. Vous qui aimez la photographie, vous aimeriez vous attarder sur chaque détail, regarder avec l'œil du photographe. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Vous vous sentez fautif. Vous avez l'impression d'avoir précipité votre oncle à sa perte. Sans vous, tout irait bien mieux. Et vous pensez à votre ami, qui est là, pour vous, depuis le début. Dès votre rencontre, il vous a été fidèle. Vous le lui rendez plutôt bien, mais pas assez à votre goût. C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte. Cet homme est si formidable. Il a l'air tellement seul, au fond. Alors là aussi, d'une part, vous vous en voulez. Qu'attendez-vous pour l'inviter chaque jour chez vous ? Passer de bons moments, l'aider à se sentir bien, à son tour… Lui montrer ce que vous, avant la guerre, vous aviez pu construire avec votre famille de fortune. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de regrets, cette impression d'avoir tout raté… Vous vous sentez définitivement vide. Vous-même, vous essayez de vous persuader que vous êtes motivé, mais non, vous n'y pouvez rien. Plus aucune énergie. Plus aucun courage. Plus rien.

Si vous arrivez à ressentir ça, vous comprendrez Jade.

C'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait depuis bientôt une heure. Malgré les efforts et les paroles de Double H pour lui redonner un soupçon de sourire, rien n'y faisait. La Base Lunaire lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, et à la tristesse et au désespoir venaient s'ajouter la mélancolie et même la nostalgie. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait, parmi les décombres de la guerre menée contre les DomZ. Sans doute la fraîcheur de ses émotions, à ce moment-là. À l'époque, elle faisait découvertes sur découvertes. À présent, malgré son très jeune âge encore, elle avait l'esprit plus vieux.

Et tandis que les deux agents traversaient le dédale de la Base Lunaire, la jeune photographe revenait sur son passé. Un passé lointain, celui de son enfance. Ou même avant. Elle avait cette éternelle page blanche dans le livre de sa mémoire, qu'elle n'arrivait, malgré ses efforts, pas à combler. C'était étrangement en ce lieu qu'elle en venait à se poser ces questions. L'architecture DomZ avait été complètement enlevée, du moins dans l'émetteur satellite, mais il y avait autre chose. Une ambiance particulière, sans doute.

Jade et Double H redécouvraient totalement les environs. Plus rien n'était comme avant, c'en était déstabilisant. Sans aucun moyen de se repérer, ils suivaient leur instinct, et faisaient confiance au plan qu'ils avaient vaguement vu en arrivant. Il fallait descendre apparemment très profondément en souterrain, avant de remonter un peu pour accéder à la Grande Crypte, lieu d'un combat acharné mené contre le Prêtre DomZ. Qui était-il, au juste ? Aurait-il réellement un rapport avec les origines de Jade ? Depuis son retour sur Hillys, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais vraiment questionnée à ce sujet. Elle n'avait rien demandé à Pey'j, non plus… et elle n'en saurait peut-être jamais rien. Encore un motif pour avoir des regrets…

Le chemin commença à devenir pentu. Double H marchait devant Jade, le pas vif et décidé. Il regardait très peu le paysage, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des détails futiles. La température, quant à elle, descendait de plus en plus vite, et le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Double H, lui, n'en était pas gêné. Jade, d'ordinaire, aurait voulu combler le vide. Mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Ainsi, seul l'écho de leurs pas retentissait dans cette espèce de tunnel en pente.

Un « ascenseur moderne », comme le qualifierait Pey'j, s'offrit aux deux compagnons. Après avoir regardé alentour si aucun autre chemin n'était possible, ils l'empruntèrent. L'angoisse commença à prendre place parmi eux. À partir de ce moment-là, il n'y eut plus aucune source de lumière. Et la descente fut interminable. Allaient-ils parvenir au cœur-même de l'astre lunaire ? Sur quoi allaient-ils tomber ? Ils ne venaient que pour trouver de l'ADN DomZ. Jusque-là, rien n'y ressemblait. Tout avait été nettoyé, complètement vidé, pour effacer toute trace des malheurs vécus par les Hillyens. Puis on put entendre un bruit étouffé. Était-ce un soupir ? De l'air ? C'était indescriptible.

- Shauni…

Ce râle, à peine audible, faisait froid dans le dos. Cette voix gutturale avait stoppé net les deux compagnons. Jade sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes. D'où venait ce son ? Était-elle la seule à l'entendre ? Apparemment non, Double H la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais la voix s'éleva à nouveau et l'arrêta encore.

- Shauni…

La vue de Jade se troubla. Jamais cette voix n'avait été aussi effrayante. Elle l'avait entendue plusieurs fois, durant la guerre, et ici-même, dans les entrailles de la Lune. Mais après avoir cru sa mort, après avoir cru s'en être débarrassé, le revoilà. Le Prêtre DomZ et ses paroles intrigantes. Elle ne le voyait pas, n'envisageait même pas sa présence possible, mais elle l'entendait. Un mal terrible s'empara de son crâne. Double H accourut à ses côtés et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était dans un tel état, cela faisait peur à voir. Les yeux, d'ordinaire si vivants, de la jeune femme, étaient devenus blanchâtres et vagues. Son teint était livide, et ses membres tremblaient. Elle avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler. Se voulant rassurant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touche pas !

Pour la première fois, Jade s'emportait contre lui. Après toutes les pensées reconnaissantes qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu supporter qu'il lui vienne en aide à nouveau. C'était à elle de s'en sortir. De toute façon il n'y pouvait rien. Et elle-même, elle ne s'était pas contrôlée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son sang bouillonnait, une lame invisible lui transperçait l'esprit. Sa vision n'était toujours pas nette. Et cette voix, qui retentissait inlassablement dans sa tête… Si elle s'élevait encore, pour de vrai, elle n'allait pas tenir le choc.

- Double H… Qu'est-ce que c'est… comment est-ce possible ? Cette voix…

- Mademoiselle Jade…

- Shauni.

Jade tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Une larme glacée lui coula le long de la joue. Son ami s'approcha d'elle, mais garda tout de même ses distances. Il lui murmura de se calmer. Les deux compagnons attendirent, effrayés.

- Tu es revenue. Je le savais. Et cette fois le porc n'est pas là pour te mentir à nouveau.

C'en était trop. Ce DomZ, quoiqu'il soit, devait se taire. Et disparaître. Malgré ses larmes, ses regrets, sa douleur, Jade se leva et ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles. Double H la suivit des yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Mais quelque chose les interrompit encore. Autour d'eux, des centaines de minuscules lueurs vertes et bleues se mirent à danser. Le spectacle eût été magnifique s'il n'avait pas été dans ce contexte-là. Jade les regarda, la mine triste, mais attendrie. Elles lui rappelaient les lucioles de la vieille mine.

- Tu m'appartiens, Shauni. Tu n'es pas encore prête, mais, un jour, tu me reviendras, offerte, et épanouie. Je ne suis pas ici. Seule ma voix est parmi vous. Tu me trouveras, Shauni, quand il le faudra.

Double H entendait lui aussi cette tirade, et savait que, à la place de Jade, il serait pétrifié. Les lueurs colorées tournoyaient autour de la jeune femme. Puis l'écho de la voix du Prêtre se tut, replongeant le tunnel dans un silence pesant. Alors, les lumières fondirent ensemble sur Jade, et s'incorporèrent en elle.

Elle en ressortit changée. Non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Tout le désespoir, toute la tristesse ressentis auparavant avaient disparu. À présent, elle était motivée, pleine d'espoir et de courage, prête à se battre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Elle s'approcha de Double H, et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Merci d'être là, Double H.

L'ancien sergent esquissa à son tour un sourire. Son amie allait mieux, et il en était ravi. Ils reprirent leur marche sans fin. Le silence était le même, mais il n'était plus perçu pareillement. C'était un silence concentré, poli, et non inquiétant. Mais dans leurs têtes, ça travaillait toujours autant. Jade ne comprenait absolument pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Le Prêtre, ses paroles. L'état second dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Ces lumières, qui lui avaient, en quelque sorte, redonné vie. Venaient-elles de lui ? Etait-ce le Prêtre en personne qui avait permis sa « guérison » ? Il avait eu, dans ce cas, de bonnes intentions envers elle… c'était étrange. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose de mauvais.

Puis quelque chose dans l'environnement changea. La lumière était différente. La manière dont résonnaient leurs pas. L'ambiance générale, même. D'abord, rien ne fut visible à l'œil nu. Puis les deux compagnons purent découvrir des merveilles.

Ils avaient atteint le cœur de Sélène.

Il ne faisait pas chaud, étonnamment. Le noyau de l'astre brillait d'une lumière bleutée, entouré d'une sorte de champ de protection doré. Tout était doux, calme, tout sauf aveuglant. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Jamais de leur vie ils n'auraient pu imaginer assister à un tel spectacle. Cela représentait tant de choses. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : s'arrêter et contempler ceci toute leur vie. En l'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent la raison de leur venue. À quoi bon réfléchir, quand on se retrouvait face à l'origine des choses ? Aucun d'entre eux ne croyait cela possible. Dans leur esprit, se trouver à quelques mètres du noyau d'une planète représentait une mort certaine. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de quitter ce lieu enchanteur.

Et pourtant… malgré toute la beauté qui s'offrait à eux, malgré l'envie d'admirer les merveilles qui se trouvaient là, ils devaient continuer leur route. Ils apercevaient un chemin montant, qui les mènerait sans doute à la Grande Crypte. Ils se forcèrent à s'arracher à la vue de ce paradis, et entreprirent la montée.

Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus la température remontait. Au-dessus d'eux, pendaient des stalactites violacées, et l'on pouvait entendre des bruits de gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Les yeux des deux agents souffraient de l'obscurité, après avoir vu la lumière du cœur du monde. Leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. A présent, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : atteindre leur but. Jade était retombée de son nuage. Son oncle était en danger de mort. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Elle était animée d'une énergie nouvelle, depuis l'intervention du Prêtre. Là, elle était prête à tout pour le sauver.

Et enfin. Ils y étaient parvenus. Rien n'avait changé. Cette grande salle circulaire, ressemblant à une salle de prière, au centre de laquelle se trouvait cette statue de pierre colossale. Les souvenirs douloureux remontèrent. Les traces des DomZ étaient encore bien là, mais rien de quoi récolter de l'ADN. Il leur en fallait absolument, pourtant.

Alors Jade alla au pied de la statue. Elle la regarda de bas en haut, puis resta les yeux rivés sur la tête du colosse. Elle ferma les siens et se concentra, éveillant la curiosité de Double H. Elle pensa à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait des DomZ, de leur langage, de leur apparence. Et, tout naturellement, elle se mit à parler DomZ. Elle se surprit elle-même. Double H accourut, incertain de son état. Mais elle allait bien. Elle n'en revenait pas, mais allait à merveille. Quand elle se tut, elle se sentit incapable de répéter ses paroles. Seulement, celles-ci avaient été entendues. Tout autour d'eux se formèrent des silhouettes bien familières. Des sarcophages DomZ, toutes griffes dehors, les encerclèrent. Sans plus attendre, Jade et Double H se jetèrent dessus et les abattirent. Malheureusement, il leur était impossible de récolter de l'ADN, car une fois vaincues, les créatures se décomposaient. Il allait falloir développer une stratégie pour parvenir à leurs fins…


	11. Dancing With DomZ

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11 de Xeno, l'avant-dernier de la fiction ! Le 12 est déjà prêt, bien au chaud, il sera posté prochainement ;)  
>Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Dancing With DomZ<strong>

Jamais les sarcophages DomZ n'avaient été si pénibles à combattre. Tout était là pour rendre la tâche difficile. Le stress, la fatigue, la pression, le fait de devoir récolter de l'ADN sans se faire griffer ou emprisonner. Il y avait aussi ce stupide sentiment d'impuissance face à des ennemis pourtant faciles à battre. Jade était toujours un peu sonnée mentalement, de se dire qu'elle-même avait invoqué ces créatures, qu'elles avaient répondu à son appel. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son esprit fonctionnait comme au ralenti. À nouveau, cela lui rappela le combat qu'elle avait mené contre le Prêtre DomZ. Il avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, ça avait été très étrange. Portée par une énergie inconnue, elle avait pu le vaincre, mais ne gardait pas réellement de souvenirs du moment où elle avait été comme possédée. Ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant restait également un mystère pour elle.

La jeune femme haletait. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas pu se reposer depuis son retour de l'îlot Noir. Son daï-jo lui glissait entre les mains, elle avait à peine la force de le soulever. Double H, quant à lui, était plus motivé que jamais. Elle était impressionnée par son ami, qui, quelques heures à peine plus tôt, était mourant sur le lit d'hôpital du repaire IRIS. L'ancien sergent était un excellent combattant, mais peut-être trop dans leur situation. En effet, il suffisait d'un seul coup de marteau pour faire disparaître un sarcophage, ce qui ne leur laissait absolument pas le temps de récolter le précieux ADN. De plus, les deux compagnons avaient l'impression que le nombre d'aliens augmentait considérablement. L'invocation de Jade avait peut-être été trop efficace. Cela dit, tant que leurs ennemis n'étaient que des sarcophages DomZ, tout irait bien. Mais Jade n'avait pas trop confiance… L'intervention récente du Prêtre laissait croire à une attaque d'une plus haute portée que celle de ces aliens communs. Encore une fois, Jade se remémora les paroles de la créature. D'après le Prêtre, elle allait bientôt le rejoindre. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne voulait même plus entendre parler de DomZ. Puis une idée lugubre lui vint en tête. Et si elle changeait ? Si une part d'elle, bien enfouie, désirait retrouver le Prêtre et s'offrir à lui, comme il l'avait prédit ? Cette pensée la terrifiait et ne l'enchantait guère. Pour se changer les idées, elle rassembla ses forces et se débarrassa de trois sarcophages d'un seul coup.

Double H sentait tous ses muscles des bras en actions. Il commençait même à sentir des tensions dans son dos et sa nuque, et sa blessure le faisait encore souffrir. Cependant, il ne se permettait aucune pause. Il ferait tout pour rentrer au plus vite sur Hillys, avec l'ADN permettant de préparer l'antidote pour sauver Pey'j. Ce qui le poussait à continuer malgré tout ? Sa nature dévouée, battante, son âme de soldat. Le fait que la vie de son supérieur hiérarchique soit en jeu. Que cette personne soit aussi l'oncle d'une amie très chère à ses yeux. Cette amie, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, elle l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises. Il s'était juré de ne jamais la laisser tomber, et surtout pas en ce moment crucial. Elle avait failli tout lâcher, et il avait su la remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais il s'inquiétait. Depuis un moment, certains événements s'enchaînaient et durant ceux-ci, la jeune femme n'avait pas été dans son état normal. Hub espérait simplement que ce n'était qu'une étape à franchir, que lorsqu'ils quitteraient Sélène, Jade retrouverait un esprit sain, loin des parasites aliens.

Jade. Il la trouvait vraiment formidable. C'était une jeune femme souriante, intelligente, très douée en photographie et en arts martiaux, excellente espionne. De plus, elle avait de jolis traits et un look soigné. À 36 ans, Hub savait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être quelqu'un dans sa vie. Beaucoup l'ont cru amoureux de Meï. C'était faux. Au Phare, tous les enfants clamaient qu'il irait parfaitement avec Jade. Elle était trop jeune, et il ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour elle. Alors, si ni Meï, ni Jade, ne lui convenaient, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire sa vie avec une autre femme. Hors du réseau IRIS ? Elle aurait la vie dure. Car son métier, c'était tout pour lui. Bientôt, il rejoindrait à nouveau les rangs de l'armée régulière hillyenne, maintenant qu'elle était pure.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait eu des amourettes, comme on dit couramment, des flirts qui ne duraient que quelques mois. Puis il avait rencontré Nokomis, une jeune femme d'une immense beauté qui avait illuminé sa vie. Pendant plusieurs années, ils avaient vécu un parfait bonheur… jusqu'à la mort de la jeune femme, tuée par des DomZ lors d'une attaque. Attaque que les Sections Alpha auraient de loin pu éviter, et ils n'avaient même pas levé le petit doigt. C'était depuis ce jour-là que Hubert s'était méfié des agissements de l'armée. Il avait d'abord mené sa propre enquête avant de croiser Meï, qui l'avait mis sur la piste du réseau IRIS. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner n'importe quelle partenaire féminine. Il avait bien trop souffert à cause de la mort de Nokomis. Cette dernière ressemblait d'ailleurs énormément à Yoa, la jeune fille du Phare. Hub se demandait d'ailleurs si elles n'étaient pas de la même race.

Un cri attira l'attention de Double H. Il tourna vivement la tête, envoyant au passage valser l'un des sarcophages, et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Alors qu'il repensait justement à l'importance de la phrase « Préserver le binôme », sa compagne d'aventures, Jade, ou Shauni, se retrouvait emprisonnée entre les griffes d'une de ces créatures. L'immense patte du DomZ enserrait la gorge de la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à l'enfermer en son sein. L'ancien sergent courut lui venir en aide, mais une idée lui vint tout à coup. L'ADN. C'était le meilleur moment pour le récolter. Il fallait être prêt à une sorte de sacrifice. Risquer la blessure de son amie contre un peu d'ADN qui sauverait la vie de son oncle. C'était un coup à tenter. Hub se munit de la seringue et fondit sur la créature, prêt à l'attaque. Jade ahanait. Il fallait faire abstraction. Autour d'eux, d'autres créatures apparaissaient, de plus en plus nombreuses.

L'aiguille se planta difficilement dans la peau rugueuse, écailleuse, du sarcophage DomZ. Double H s'assura d'avoir absorbé assez d'ADN puis rangea la seringue, avant de libérer Jade. La pauvre photographe avait sur le cou de profondes marques de griffes, mais presque pas de sang, heureusement.

- M'oiselle Jade, c'est bon, j'ai l'ADN ! Il faut fuir, maintenant. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux…

- Ouais, j'ai vu… Double H… je crois que c'est de ma faute…

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Allez !

Il commença à courir, et Jade lui emprunta le pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et remarqua que les monstres les suivaient. Ils étaient plutôt rapides, alors elle accéléra. Jade n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient retrouver leur chemin. Il faisait sombre et il y avait peut-être plusieurs issues. Là, le chemin était en montée. C'était bon signe. Ils ne retournaient pas en direction du cœur de l'astre, mais tant qu'ils montaient, ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Les grognements des DomZ derrière eux leur ajoutaient du stress, alors qu'ils n'en avaient vraiment pas besoin. Jade était beaucoup plus motivée que tout à l'heure. Maintenant ils avaient tout avec eux pour rétablir le calme. Bientôt Pey'j recevrait l'antidote, il guérirait et tous pourraient enfin se reposer. Il fallait juste se dépêcher de rejoindre le Béluga.

L'armure devenait pesante. Sa blessure lui faisait des lancées dans tout le corps. Mais il fallait tenir. Pour elle. Pour Pey'j. Pour les enfants du Phare. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de cette nouvelle aventure, contre les requins de l'îlot Noir. Double H courait en tête, toujours avec son mental de fer. Il essayait de ne penser qu'à ça, et de ne plus faire attention aux douleurs qui parcouraient son corps. Il serait trop stupide d'abandonner maintenant.

La route se sépara en trois chemins. Bien évidemment, personne ne prit la même voie. Double H alla tout droit, comme souvent. Jade, qui avait juste avant regardé en arrière, se dirigea vers la gauche. Les DomZ, quant à eux, étaient aveugles et se localisaient par perception. Allez savoir comment, ils crurent sentir une présence à droite et y allèrent donc.

Jade se retrouva dans un espace apparemment vide. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus suivie mais aussi qu'elle était vraiment seule. Double H n'était plus là. Tant pis, elle continua et prit de l'avance. Elle ralentit simplement son allure. Enfin du calme. Elle se massa légèrement le cou et sentit les marques de griffes. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : son retour sur Hillys.

Elle déboucha dans un chemin éclairé par de simples lueurs bleues. Jade prit légèrement peur. Et si elles étaient les mêmes que celles du Prêtre ? Mais non. En s'approchant, elle constata que c'était des perles. Des perles d'Aramis, pour les frères Mammago ! C'était parfait. Elle les récupéra toutes et continua son chemin.

Après une longue marche solitaire, Hub parvint enfin à son but. Il vit la silhouette familière du Béluga se détacher dans l'ombre. Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva prêt à s'y installer pour retrouver sa planète natale. Seulement, Jade n'était pas avec lui, et il entendait les grognements des DomZ. Il lui laissait cinq minutes pour revenir. Passé ce délai, il partirait avec le vaisseau et la chercherait sur Sélène. Évidemment, ces cinq minutes lui parurent durer une heure. Il avait tous les sens en éveil, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant. Les bruits des créatures étaient omniprésents, le faisant croire qu'à chaque instant, elles arrivaient. Hub décida de s'en aller. Jade n'était toujours pas arrivée. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas perdue dans les profondeurs lugubres de la crypte. Ou pire : que les DomZ l'aient trouvée. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. En vaisseau, la tâche serait peut-être plus simple. Il grimpa à bord du Béluga et eut le temps d'apercevoir les sarcophages DomZ arriver. Certains posaient déjà leurs griffes sur le vaisseau.

Hub n'avait jamais vraiment piloté le Béluga. Il espérait avoir assez d'instinct pour tout faire correctement. Avec une sorte de sourire satisfait, il enclencha le moteur et chargea le troupeau de sarcophages DomZ. Les créatures furent désintégrées directement. Le vaisseau prit de la hauteur et l'ancien sergent se rendit compte qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec. Il sortit de l'émetteur satellite et eut une vue plongeante sur toute la surface de la Lune. Il vit la grande Crypte, et également les DomZ qui grouillaient sur le pont. Il y en avait des centaines. L'incantation de Jade avait trop bien fonctionné. Elle était irréversible à présent. Sélène était à nouveau infestée de DomZ. Tout le pont, long et étroit, était couvert de sarcophages. Mais Double H remarqua au milieu de la foule de monstres, une forme plus fine, plus humaine… Et la reconnut immédiatement. C'était Jade. Elle était là, encerclée par une multitude de créatures hostiles. Elle se battait comme elle pouvait, mais, même de loin, on sentait sa fatigue.

Le vaisseau descendit en flèche, droit sur le pont. Jade l'aperçut et se mit à faire de grands signes désespérés. Elle vit le Béluga balayer les aliens en s'écrasant presque sur eux. Elle accourut, et monta à bord, donnant au passage quelques coups de pieds aux sarcophages tenaces qui la suivaient. Une fois aux côtés de son ami, elle ressentit un soulagement immense. Tout était fini ! Ils avaient l'antidote, étaient en sécurité dans le vaisseau, et amorçaient leur retour sur Hillys. Jade était tellement apaisée, tellement heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ce périple, que les larmes se mirent à couler.


	12. Hyllian Suite

Et voici le fameux chapitre 12 ! Non, pas celui de Carlson & Peeters, qui, lui, est vraiment fameux.  
>Non, celui-ci marque la fin de Xenophobia. J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, malgré quelques difficultés parfois. Manque d'inspiration, parfois même d'envie (on a ses moments hein ! xD). J'ai adoré pouvoir m'éclater avec les personnages de BGE, en développer certains - Meï, Hub, Yoa - en inventer d'autres (Davon, Dean, Maura, Gips, Fabian, etc.)... Merci BGE d'être aussi génial ! *_*<p>

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Hyllian Suite <strong>

Le soulagement fit bientôt place, encore et toujours, à l'anxiété. Car, aussi courageux qu'ils avaient pu l'être, les deux agents IRIS ne pouvaient rien contre le temps. Le temps et ses dommages. Et les blessures que le venin DomZ avait infligées à Pey'j. Et aucun, ni Jade, ni Hub, ne pouvait connaître l'état de santé de « Marcassin ». Ce qui les rassurait un peu, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu de mail du réseau IRIS. Mais cela ne signifiait rien. Dans le pire des cas, Meï aurait sans doute préféré l'annoncer en tête à tête avec Jade plutôt que de le faire par mail. C'était une question de valeurs.  
>Hillys se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cette vision avait toujours été bénéfique. Retrouver sa planète, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils l'avaient quittée, faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais c'était tellement absurde de penser ça ! En effet, si, quelques mois plus tôt, on leur avait dit qu'ils allaient quitter la surface familière d'Hillys, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Surtout pas Jade. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour IRIS. Depuis son enfance, Jade était quelqu'un de déterminé, de justicier. Elle avait également toujours adoré les arts martiaux et la photographie. Mais espionner, braver les dangers, combattre des monstres, des soldats, des machines, et sauver une planète entière, elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable. Il y avait de quoi être fier, mais elle gardait sa modestie. Et elle n'avait pas été seule, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait sauvée. Dans cette nouvelle aventure, son amitié avec Double H avait compté plus que jamais. Sans lui, elle n'en serait pas là. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais déjoué les plans des requins de l'îlot noir.<br>Le Béluga se rapprochait de la surface de l'eau. Hub avertit la demoiselle qu'il allait libérer l'hovercraft pour rejoindre le centre-ville, et s'exécuta. Le véhicule atterrit lourdement dans l'eau, et aussitôt, Jade reprit les commandes. Maintenant que son état d'esprit avait changé, elle était à nouveau prête à retrouver sa vigueur de toujours. Elle espérait juste qu'aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne les attendait à l'Akuda Bar.  
>Le centre-ville était agité. La circulation était difficile et le stress reprenait sa place dans le cœur des agents du réseau IRIS. Le verdict allait bientôt tomber. Fendant la foule, Jade dirigea son véhicule vers le quartier piéton et en sortit, suivie de près par son ami. Ils coururent à l'Akuda Bar, montèrent à l'étage et prirent le passage secret de la chambre numéro trois.<br>Tout avait commencé à leur retour de Sélène. Leur premier, bien entendu. Car il en faisait partie. Il, c'était Pey'j. Il avait frôlé la mort, et grâce à sa nièce chérie, il s'en était sorti. Mais une fois sur Hillys, une fois revenu dans leur cocon familial au sein du Phare, il avait remarqué, sur sa main, cette excroissance étrange. Un virus DomZ. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Mais si Jade le savait, il la reverrait inquiète, préoccupée, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait été l'une des causes de ses malheurs pendant plusieurs semaines, après avoir été enlevé par les Sections Alpha, et ne voulait pas répéter l'histoire. Donc, il avait su faire avec. Le virus était un véritable parasite. Non seulement il tuait à petit feu, mais en plus il rendait vil, mesquin, antipathique. Pey'j en souffrit beaucoup. Lui qui avait, à la base, un caractère sanguin, grognon, il n'en était devenu que plus désagréable. Son cerveau était comme contrôlé par le parasite. Et un nouveau sentiment avait pris place dans son cœur. De la jalousie. C'était honteux, mais il ne pouvait le réprimer. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que Jade n'était plus la petite nièce haute comme trois pommes, celle qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. A présent, Jade était une magnifique jeune femme, le dépassant de plusieurs têtes, et qui était bien plus que prête à se lancer dans sa propre vie. Elle n'était plus dépendante de lui. Et surtout, elle s'apprêtait à vivre tant de choses… Peut-être se marier, avoir elle-même un enfant.  
>Ce grand imbécile de Double H. Illustre sergent, excellent espion, mais ça, c'était ce que Pey'j pensait de lui avant sa rencontre avec Jade. Ou plutôt, avant que ses pensées ne soient à moitié contrôlées par le virus DomZ. Un sentiment âcre de jalousie avait germé en lui. Plus il voyait sa nièce s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec l'agent IRIS, plus il le détestait. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre au fait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes que lui, Pey'j, son oncle, celui qui l'avait élevée, qu'elle pouvait aimer. C'était détestable. Il se rendait détestable, autant pour lui que pour les autres.<br>Quand l'histoire des requins terroristes avait commencé et que Jade avait de nouveau eu à faire, Pey'j s'était retrouvé seul avec les enfants. Il n'avait jamais su se montrer aussi paternel avec eux qu'avec sa nièce. Souffrant du virus, c'était encore pire. Il avait tout essayé : se calmer, s'isoler, mais rien n'y faisait. Il leur menait quand même la vie dure, alors qu'ils venaient de perdre leur grand frère de cœur.  
>Et puis le venin s'était propagé complètement. Et il s'était évanoui. Plus aucun souvenir, plus rien.<br>La suite, nous la connaissons. Et nous y revoilà. Dans la chambre numéro trois, l'armoire venait de pivoter, laissant Jade et Double H accéder au repaire IRIS. Ils trouvèrent Hahn, Meï, Nino, et Belles-Mirettes, tous très tendus, le visage grave. Rien ne laissait comprendre quelle était la situation. Était-il encore possible de sauver Pey'j ? Ou était-ce trop tard et personne ne souhaitait se l'avouer ?

- On a l'ADN, Meï, dit Double H gravement.  
>- Très bien. On va pouvoir fabriquer l'antidote. Je vais faire au plus vite, Jade.<br>- Il… va bien ? demanda Jade, la voix tremblante.  
>- Honnêtement, non. Dans son état, on ne peut pas être bien. Mais on se dépêche, on peut encore le sauver… Pourquoi il n'est pas venu vers nous plus tôt ?! Il a bien dû le remarquer !<p>

Meï était sous tension. Ses gestes étaient désorganisés, fébriles. La gorge serrée, ses collègues et amis la regardaient faire. Jade tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle grelottait. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner, le temps était suspendu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la durée de leur expédition sur Sélène. Peut-être quelques minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures. Chaque seconde avait compté. Ca se jouait peut-être à si peu… Les larmes qui avaient coulé un peu plus tôt avaient séché, mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient encore cerclés de rouge. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose brûlait en elle, mais se sentait frigorifiée.  
>Elle sentit Hahn s'approcher d'elle. Sans le regarder, elle murmura :<p>

- Il reste énormément de DomZ sur la Lune. Par ma faute. Je les ai fait revenir, Hahn.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shauni. Nous allons en informer le gouvernement.<br>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Sa voix s'était élevée plus haut qu'elle n'avait pu le contrôler. Seule Meï était restée concentrée, les yeux rivés sur son matériel de soin. Jade leva les yeux vers Hahn, lui lança un regard plein d'excuses.

- Désolée. Vraiment. Hahn… Mais ce surnom… Je ne peux plus le porter. Sur Sélène, j'ai entendu la voix du Prêtre DomZ. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait. Et que je viendrai à lui, de mon propre gré. Quand je serai prête. Et il m'appelle comme ça. Ca fait des années, je crois, que j'entends sa voix… dans mon subconscient, sans doute. Alors ne me laissez pas créer ce lien avec lui. Il faut que je change de nom de code, Hahn.

L'homme fit un signe de tête entendu. Mais pour le moment, le changement de nom de code de Jade n'était pas une priorité. La vraie priorité se trouvait sous leurs yeux, et Meï était justement en train de parvenir à ses fins.

- J'ai fini l'antidote ! Il ne reste plus qu'à lui administrer, et faire un diagnostic pour savoir si…

Ses oreilles de chat se baissèrent, laissant comprendre à ses amis quel était son état d'âme. Ses mains délicates prirent celle, robuste, de Pey'j, et la jeune féline saisit la seringue pleine d'antidote. Elle inspira un coup, et piqua le virus DomZ en plein cœur. Doucement, elle fit couler le remède. Il fallait que ça marche. C'était primordial.  
>Le diagnostic se fit directement après. Les talents d'infirmière de la rédactrice de IRIS étaient incroyables, mais l'attente parut une éternité. Lorsque Meï se tourna vers les autres, tous retinrent leur souffle. Jade sentit comme un lourd poids qui s'affaissait sur elle. Tout se jouait maintenant.<p>

- Il est sauvé. Mais il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Pas un repos à la Hub, ajouta la féline, un regard amusé en direction de son grand ami. Dans deux ou trois semaines, il sera sur pieds.  
>- Merci infiniment Meï, dit Jade, les larmes aux yeux, en prenant son amie dans ses bras.<p>

Tout sembla redevenir normal. Belles-Mirettes retourna à son poste, lâchant une réplique cinglante, comme à son habitude, malgré la situation plutôt dramatique. Hahn ne reparla pas à Jade de son changement de nom, il voulait la laisser tranquille avec ces histoires. Elle avait beaucoup souffert ces trois derniers jours. Meï rassembla ses affaires, heureuse d'avoir pu sauver l'oncle de Jade, également chef du réseau. Nino s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui. Quant à Hub, il ne savait que faire. Il était épuisé. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait reçu un projectile dans la nuque, blessure qui le ferait souffrir pendant plusieurs jours encore. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais jamais il ne le ferait savoir. Il était, déjà, bien trop fier pour ça. Mais malgré tout, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Toute la journée, depuis tôt le matin, il s'était battu, il était épuisé, mais retrouver son petit loft tranquille lui ferait comme un choc. Un retour brutal au train-train quotidien. C'était gonflé de penser ça, se disait-il, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était son ressenti.

- M'oiselle Jade, j'imagine que vous voulez rentrer chez vous…  
>- Je ne sais pas… Hub. Les enfants m'attendent. Ils ne savent même pas ce qui est arrivé à Pey'j. Je vais envoyer un mail à Yoa. Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut. On descend boire un verre, après, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.<p>

Une fois les enfants prévenus, Jade et Double H se rendirent au bar, où Mo servait les premiers fêtards. Il faisait nuit dehors. Un bon petit verre, c'était parfait pour eux. Ca les détendrait, et leur offrirait un début de repos bien mérité après les aventures qu'ils avaient menées.  
>Les deux amis passèrent une bonne soirée, raisonnable. Ils regagnèrent assez tôt leurs maisons respectives et retrouvèrent leurs habitudes des jours calmes.<p>

Trois semaines plus tard, le Phare avait retrouvé sa bonne ambiance d'antan. Ce jour-là était un grand jour. Le retour de Pey'j au refuge. Tous les enfants étaient heureux, même les plus grincheux. Jade rayonnait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien. Régulièrement, Hahn lui avait donné des nouvelles de son oncle, et parfois, elle était passée le voir, mais enfin il allait revenir vivre auprès d'elle. Pour l'occasion elle avait invité tous ses proches. Double H, qui avait, miraculeusement, laissé tomber son armure pour un t-shirt et un jeans, avait aidé à organiser. Les invités étaient Hahn, Nino, Meï et Belles-Mirettes, bien sûr. Les anciens pensionnaires du Phare, comme Oumi, Fehn, Zaza, et Kip. Rob, Nouri et Chico avaient eux aussi été conviés. De plus, les personnes que Pablo avaient rencontrées à l'îlot noir, à savoir Maura, Dean, Davon et Fabian seraient aussi de la partie. Secundo avait pris sa forme d'humain grandeur nature, Waf reniflait chaque parcelle de nourriture qui traînait, Yoa était aux petits soins. Le petit Gips était surexcité, quant à Pablo, il restait calme, extrêmement calme. Cette mésaventure l'avait fait mûrir, lui qui était déjà le plus âgé des enfants du Phare.  
>Tous les invités, sauf Hahn et Pey'j, étaient là. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des deux derniers avec impatience. Jade, même si la fête était censée faire plaisir et oublier les mauvais souvenirs, avait pris une décision. Elle irait parler à Pey'j du virus DomZ. Elle avait une idée, très désagréable, à son propos. Et, pour son plus grand malheur, elle croyait le Prêtre DomZ à propos de ses origines cachées. En tout cas, elle sentait que Pey'j ne lui avait pas tout dit.<br>On vit la silhouette familière de Pey'j et de Hahn se dessiner à l'horizon. Les enfants se jetèrent sur leur « tonton » en riant. Eux, ne l'avaient plus vu depuis son évanouissement. Le porc les accueillit chaleureusement. Hahn, lui, rejoignit ses amis du réseau IRIS.  
>L'après-midi fut merveilleuse. Chacun passa un bon moment, dans une ambiance conviviale. Loin, très loin, des heures sombres qui avaient frappé Hillys il y a peu. C'était très agréable. Fabian s'était lié d'amitié avec les autres enfants du Phare, et Yoa s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Davon. Les deux adolescents étaient adorables, ensemble. Secundo avait dragué comme il pouvait Maura, mais, n'étant qu'un hologramme, c'était vain.<br>Jade attendit un long moment avant de demander à parler à son oncle. Elle voulait que tout le monde, ainsi qu'elle-même, profite des festivités. Les deux s'isolèrent et Jade eut de la peine en voyant le regard inquiet de son oncle de cœur.

- Pey'j… Je voulais simplement t'interroger au sujet de… de ce qui t'es arrivé.  
>- Hm, je comprends…<br>- Voilà, j'ai pensé que ce virus avait été causé par ma faute. Le parasite se trouvait exactement au même endroit que là où j'ai posé mes mains, quand je t'ai… ramené à la vie.  
>- Je te l'ai dit, Jade. Tu possèdes une énergie prodigieuse qui sommeille en toi. Et elle m'a sauvé.<br>- Et t'a condamné aussi, dit la demoiselle d'une voix grinçante. Désolée Pey'j, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire ce que le Prêtre DomZ m'a dit. Sur la Lune, il m'a parlé. Je suis liée à lui, Pey'j ! J'ai même l'impression… que j'ai du sang DomZ en moi. Je t'ai transmis ce virus. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.  
>- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Jade, balbutia Pey'j, l'air gêné.<br>- Ce n'en sont pas. Je l'ai entendu. Il m'a même… aidée. Il m'a envoyé des espèces de lucioles qui m'ont redonné la force de me battre pour te sauver. Il m'a aussi dit que j'allais le rejoindre, un jour. Que je lui appartenais… Et beaucoup de signes prouvent qu'il ne fait pas que de me mentir. Explique-moi Pey'j. Je sais que tu me caches des choses.

Pey'j était piégé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait lui dire. Ravaler sa jalousie, son côté surprotecteur, et admettre qu'elle était grande, maintenant. Il inspira profondément et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

- Tu as raison. Il est temps que tu saches. Mais demain. Comme ça, tu as le temps de t'y préparer, et tu peux profiter de la fête. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jade. Ce n'est rien de grave. Tout va bien aller.

Ces paroles ne faisaient que d'inquiéter Jade de plus belle. Mais tant pis. Le lendemain, elle saurait tout. Enfin ! Elle se rendait donc compte que son oncle lui avait bel et bien menti pendant des années, et qu'elle avait dû insister pour lui tirer les vers du nez… Tonton Pey'j n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'elle ne l'avait cru.  
>Une main se posa sur l'épaule de chacun des deux. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent, et découvrirent le visage étonnamment souriant de Double H.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, isolés ? Venez, Yoa va nous raconter sa dernière histoire !

Ces paroles émurent particulièrement Jade. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de voir son ami ainsi ! Pour elle, Double H, c'était le soldat, brave, certes, mais d'un sérieux souvent imperturbable. Mais là, le voir sans son armure, souriant, radieux, c'était un véritable cadeau. Elle se leva, tendit la main à son oncle, et se mit à marcher entre les deux, un bras autour de leur taille.  
>Jade sentait que sa nouvelle vie commençait à ce moment précis. Elle allait connaître ses origines, et était entourée d'amis extraordinaires. Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait fabuleuse.<p> 


End file.
